Just Another Mistake
by JustAnotherWonder
Summary: It's been a year and Luka still isn't over her breakup, her best friend can't even help mask the pain. Now a shut-in, Luka barely lives, choosing instead to drift away. Who knew she was the perfect candidate for a specific, otherworldly being? Alien!Miku
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Just Another Mistake

**Pairing**: ?

**Summary**: It's been a year and Luka still isn't over her breakup, her best friend can't even help mask the pain. Now a shut-in, Luka barely lives, choosing instead to drift away. Who knew she was the perfect candidate for a specific, otherworldly being

**Disclaimer**: No no

**A/N**: An idea I had, and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. It's a pretty humorous story, but when it starts to delve into Luka's past, it gets angsty. If you're looking for a linear Negitoro ride, then, well, you'll find it in splotches all through out the story. Watch out for the angsty pitfalls every now and then though. lol Also, I like to make up words, but if you find any blatant misspells or anything feel free to comment. I'm beta-less.

* * *

"Lulu, as much as I am a supportive friend, I would have to be a complete a-hole to support your current life style."

A feminine whine followed by a more not so feminine grunt, "I do not recall asking you to do such."

The brunette pauses, mid-kick step. She couldn't walk into the trash/junk infested apartment without spazzily kicking her feet out after each step to clear the way. She was honestly surprised she hadn't broken her neck yet. Bristling slightly at the dismissive tone directed at her, the brunette stomps/spazzily kick-steps to a halt in front of an immobile figure, coiled up in a large white and stained comforter. Tuffs of silky pink locks spread over the floor, off the bed, and wrapped around the in the sheets let the brunette know exactly who she's talking to.

"Yeah? Well I'm telling you anyways! This place is a frikin pigsty! How do you even get out the freaking door!?"

"I don't." The reply is just a muffle, and soon a head peeks out from under the sheets. The pinkette yawns, making sure to cover her mouth with a hand still wrapped in sheets, she _is _a proper young woman, despite the current setting.

She watches the brunette huff and mumble an_ 'I knew that already'_ under her breath, it's halfhearted and the pinkette merely rolls her eyes in response. She untangles herself from the blankets, careful of the random bottles and boxes scattered on her bed, and the floor below, and slowly emerges from it. If the setting _wasn't _a trash dump, she might've looked graceful, almost like a butterfly emerging from it's cocoon.

Long, pale limber legs are the first out, followed by nimble arms and piano fingers that finally give up and push the sheets and comforter to the ground. Once it's to the ground, it reveals a fit, curvy body. The pinkette then stands on the tips of her toes, arching her back with her arms raised high above her head, and a quiet sigh escapes her lips as she brushes her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the waist length of it.

A splutter, "Wha. Why the heck are you _naked_!? Put some frikkin clothes on! This isn't... isn't some morning _porn_ show for God's skae!"

_That doesn't even make sense_.

Flinching at the sheer loudness of the brunettes voice, the woman rubs her face before looking at a clock that lay tilted on the messy nightstand near her bed, "No. Meiko, it's too early in the morning for your screaming… Aren't you supposed to be drunk somewhere at this time? Perhaps with that fine young man… Kaito was it?"

Meiko, the brunette, brushes a hand through her hair quickly. The light pink speckled over her cheeks turning into a light hue as she glances from her friends eyes to the floor, "I haven't heard from you in a while," A while meaning a couple dozen hours, "So I came to make sure you weren't dea—God, Luka, it's not like I'm a drunktard!"

"Of course you aren't."

The airy response only makes the brunette scowl. Luka strolls by her friend, having memorized where all the gaps between all the junk on her floor is she breezes through her messy room and easily slips into her en-suite bathroom. Unlike the rest of the house, the bathroom looks clean enough to eat in it. Awaiting her on a hanger is a fresh pair of clothes, a white sun dress, some red and black matching underwear and some other misc accessories. Without saying another word, and without closing the door, the pinkette slips into the shower.

Meiko yells over the sound of the shower, "Are you going somewhere today? Shi-chan and I were going to go bar hopping later."

"No, I had nothing planned, like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. Though I'm sure you now have something planned for me to do, like you did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that as well."

A few silent minutes pass.

"Maybe we could go join whatserface with her mixer afterwards?"

Of course at that exact moment Luka had chosen to turn the shower off. Meiko's loud voice practically echoed in the bathroom, reverting off the walls. Furrowing her eyebrows in distaste, the pinkette slides out, toweling her body off lightly before beginning to slip into her undergarments.

Upon looking towards the door she spots a nervous looking Meiko, fiddling through one of her notebooks. Sighing heavily, she pushes the door open just as she's finished getting dressed. "Meiko, it's only been—"

"A year." Meiko interrupts, looking the pinkette in the eye, "It's been a _year _since that douchebag dumped you. You need to move on Lulu, make something of yourself. How could you let that scumbag screw with your life this much? How can you let them say stuff like _this_ about you?"

Holding up the current issue of Persons magazine, in a box on the right corner shows a zoomed in, candid shot of Luka, looking over her shoulder while exiting a coffee shop. Her electric blue eyes hidden behind small squared glasses are red, unfocused and bleary. Her outfit, a pair of sweats, and a tank top with a hole in it, and not to mention her hair which is splayed all over the place. The bottom headline though, is what really packs the final punch,

'_Young Starlet Megurine Luka Still Suffering Depression Caused By(?) Breaking Up With Her Last Boyfriend. Possibly Not Strong Enough To Deal With The Pain?_'

Meiko huffs, angrily shoving the magazine close in the process, "Luka, you're one of the strongest people I know, and you always will be, but right now? Right now, you shouldn't be letting them say this, and you should be getting better, not letting yourself get worse."

_Actually, they just caught me on laundry day. I don't wear shirts with holes in them… frequently. _

Luka pushes the magazine away, sighing heavily, "I was never a star. Anyone, and everyone in the singing industry can have their fluke of success." She begins walking away, shoving the door to her room open to walk into her living room which looks almost as bad as her bed room. She continues trekking through a small path carved out of the junk, and gets to her front door. She just wants her coffee.

Once they're outside, and her house is locked, she begins walking towards Meiko's car, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The pinkette raises an eyebrow in response, Meiko looks her friend dead in the eye, and calmly she whispers, "Double Lariat."

"What?" Luka tiredly looks toward her friend, unsure of what to expect she takes a step back.

"Double Lariat, hit the top, it was your first single. The song about wanting to be just as good as the others in your industry." Meiko inhales, and slowly recounts, "Secret you created immediately after high school, when you were feeling the pressure of everyone wanting to know exactly _why _you held off on dating. My Baby Blue, was created after you fell in love for the first time. One More Kiss," She pauses, gauging Luka's expression. The pinkette had her eyes closed, merely listening, "Was made after you and Gakupo became an item. Go Google it you both wrote together ... Megurine Hime you made when you were feeling confident, Luka Luka Night Fever after a night of drunken fun. And then, finally, Just Be Friends. It was your last song, and one of your _best _Luka. You didn't just have _fifteen _minutes of fame. You made all these songs, plus more. You had five _years _of it, and it could continue if you would just stop letting him dictate your life even when you're not datin-"

Luka finally snaps, "Meiko!" The brunette in question recoils back onto her heels, eyes wide and Luka knows Meiko is aware with the possibility she went too far. Luka rubs her forehead, turns and makes her way towards the passengers seat. She's just so _tired._ "Just take me to get my freaking coffee."

* * *

Today turns out to be one of Luka's calm days. Meiko continues to bring it up, urge her in the right direction, but today, Luka just can't feel it. She doesn't snap at Meiko, she doesn't feel that angry. She just feels tired, sick of it. So she lets Meiko talk, only to interrupt her every now and then with a calm 'shut up'.

Luka knows she needs to do something, she doesn't need Meiko yelling it at her over coffee, or while she follows Meiko to shop for clothes. But she doesn't _want _to do something. She wants to go home, and huddle under a blanket, and maybe listen to the tv and eat microwave udon. Instead she has to go out with Meiko, and act like a human, and try to ignore all the staring and inquisitive looks. She still exists. Luka is also pretty certain they never wrote an article about her being dead, so she wonders, how is it every time she goes out, people are shocked to even see her?

The expressions of shock, and awe, and '_how are you even still here'_, make her want to move cities. She knows though, she can never escape it.

Meiko stops her talking for a minute, whether or not because she's noticed Luka isn't listening, Luka doesn't know, "Hey Luka?"

"Mn." Luka looks over her shoulder, out the glass window, trying to ignore the other customers in clothing store.

"You're going to go with me to the mixer tonight, right?"

It's moments like these where Luka wishes she thought about herself more. Luka wishes she could be selfish, wishes she didn't care so much. Looking up into Meiko's usually wild, chocolate eyes, only to see a very soft and timid look, Luka knows she can't say no. Like how she can never say no. And if Luka wasn't so certain that Meiko wasn't the kind of person to puppy-eye someone into doing something, she would be certain she wouldn't even feel remotely bad for saying no. She doesn't want to go to the mixer though. She doesn't want a new boyfriend. She doesn't want to give in, and be so selfless. She just wants to sit around at home. But the more she looks at Meiko, the more she feels like she has too. Not get a boyfriend, not interact with anyone there, but go there and maybe hope Meiko can meet someone. Someone else who is actually living, and isn't just _drifting_.

Luka has her own problems, but she still cares about her friends problems. Meiko's problem, to her, has always been an enigma Maybe. Just maybe. She can finally be free of that problem.

"Yes, yes I guess I am. Like usual."

When Meiko breaks out into a face splitting grin, Luka feels the slightest bit better.

The good feeling had lasted about two hours after that, so up until Meiko dropped her off at home, claiming she had to go change. Luka had ambled into her house, collapsed on her bed, and promptly started stressing over having to be in a big crowd of people. People who were very likely to try to hit on her. People who would talk, people who would ask things. People who would be people.

Ever since she started being a shut in, a very mediocre one, it was like she very slowly started getting things she never thought she'd have. Anxiety fear of people, things that at a time, she would have never dreamed she'd have. But now she has some of these things so badly, that even if she wanted to leave her house and get a new job, or anything, she wonders if she'd even last an hour by herself.

_Just what I'd like, to stress myself into oblivion while trying to get a job at Mc Donalds. _

Luka curls in on herself, her pink hair fanning out on the bed behind her, wishing she could have the balls (as Meiko would say) to call her brunette friend up and cancel. She just couldn't though. Her first mixer in close to four years. How could she have just said yes like that?

Simply. Selflessly. Like an idiot.

Even in times of doubt however, like now, Luka tries to draw from a very small reserve of confidence and strength within. A tiny well buried deep within, that's close to empty, that at times in need she can draw from. Willing herself to get up, Luka makes her way to her closet and swings it open. "It's a mixer, people mix, all I have to do is make myself so unnoticeable, that no one will _want _to get to know me."

_So, basically, all I have to do is act myself, and wear my normal clothes. _

Without remorse and without care, Luka pulls out her favorite maroon and grey tracksuit. With a nod to herself, Luka readies herself for the mixer. Meiko could rave and rant about it later.

* * *

**A/N**: Decided to split my one chapter into two, ahh, two chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Just Another Mistake

**Pairing**: ?

**Summary**: It's been a year and Luka still isn't over her breakup, her best friend can't even help mask the pain. Now a shut-in, Luka barely lives, choosing instead to drift away. Who knew she was the perfect candidate for a specific, otherworldly being

**Disclaimer**: No no

* * *

When they had first arrived, Luka had felt a bit on edge. They were meeting in a karaoke place, in a darkened party room. A closed space. Luka hasn't sung in years it felt like, she hadn't wanted too. Being in a _karaoke _place made her feel more then slightly uncomfortable. She felt like Meiko knew this and had done it on purpose, but Meiko didn't organize this. At the most, Meiko knew the place and kept it from her. Probably in good will, without realizing how bad of an idea it was.

"It's not a big deal Lulu," Meiko had told her as she waited for the front desk to tell her which room, "These are really laid back guys, you'll be fine."

Luka had just made a snarky comment in response, and smiled when Meiko began ranting about it. The ranting took her mind off of it. When they got to the room, it was pretty dark, with a giant L shaped couch, a 40in tv, with a small podium in front of it on a small stage. Someone had been singing, and there were maybe five guys tops, the other 3 being girls. One of which Luka remembers had actually helped an incredibly drunk Meiko to her place. It's probably the chick who Meiko frequently calls 'whatsername'.

Luka had felt somewhat relieved, no one was hostile, everyone said hi, and they were one guy short. Which meant no problem for her. So she took a seat in the corner, by herself, and grabbed one of the unopened beers. It was good. She could do this, no pressure, she thought.

She _thought._

It had only taken forty minutes for it all to go to pot. Meiko had easily downed almost 5 whatever it was, and was now legitimately not caring about her well being. Luka didn't mean to think so harshly, but the brunette had been checking on her every five minutes like clock work, now she was too tipsy/drunk to actually think.

And just like that, someone had slid over to her tiny personal bubble. Luka had wondered how that was even possible, but then she realized one of the girls at the mixer was apparently actively trying to woo the other girls which were preoccupied with the remaining guys like some horrible triangle/square/octagon of doom.

Luka had sighed at first, as he continued to ask her questions, which she answered with one word response, attempting to bore him. At first she had been fine, but at first he was also pretty sober. An additional thirty minutes passed, and the somewhat okay blond had went from somewhat okay to fully not okay when his buddy had joined in. Sitting on the drink table in front of her, casually reaching over to slide the backs of his fingers against her kneecaps.

Blond guy had pressed closer despite her warning him not too, she knew he probably thought she was kidding, and was now drunkenly slung over her. The arm slung over her shoulder is like a plastic bag to her lips, suffocating. However, Luka deals with it because this was to be expected at a mixer, guys throwing themselves all over, even though she's in a tracksuit, with her hair pulled back anda huge pair of (fake) coke bottle glasses. Despite it, the guys keep on coming, the one hanging on her presses closer, practically breathing in her ear, his thigh is pressed to hers and all Luka wants to do is go home and sleep.

"You think you could sing me a song, babe?"

The drunken slur causes Luka to tense, close in on herself. His lips to her ear was the last straw. Luka's barely holding on, barely fighting the urge to push him away. She quickly looks across the table, eyes darting to see Meiko, drunk, a smile on her face, sprawled on in the lap of some John-Who.

The squeezing feeling in her chest and throat, finally causes her to stand swiftly, knocking the guy off of her. He curses, seemingly unaware of the sudden panic attack that hits Luka like a freight train. Her tiny little gasps for air are lost in the loud thunderous beat of some unknown karaoke song. Tears brim in the pinkettes eyes, but because of the dark setting in the karaoke room, it isn't even noticeable, not like anyone this drunk would care.

Luka steps over the body on the floor, and narrowly avoids being pulled back down onto the seat by the guy who had been sitting on the table. These guys aren't that bad probably, but they're being too touchy feely, and she's feeling a mix of nausea and panicked. "M-Meiko, I'm leaving." Without saying anything else, Luka darts for the door, swinging it open to run out as fast as she can. She thinks the girl who she had met that once tried to stop her, but she can't be sure through her tears.

"Lukaaa?" Meiko slurs drunkenly, her head tilting to follow the pinkette out of the room. Meiko blinks a few times, and even through her drunken haze she makes out Luka's distraught face before the door closes, "Lulu?"

Luka stumbles past groups of people, shoving her way through the door.

She runs for what feels like hours, but is only roughly twenty minutes.

Luka finally comes to a halt , leaning forward to rest her hands on her knees, she greedily gasps in the cold refreshing air. She feels panicked, and dirty, and all she wants to do is sleep on the dirty park ground, which wouldn't help at all. After a few minutes, she finally gets the strength back to stand up, shakily on her own two feet. She swipes away a pearl of sweat that rested just on her eyebrow, and she sighs, tilting her head back to look into the midnight blue, and pearly white night sky.

A cold, lifeless chuckle escapes her lips as she thinks back on what just happened mere minutes ago. "Well, I completely screwed that up. Now they'll probably think of me as not _only _a depressed NEET, but a crazy person." She pauses, just for a second to tilt her head, "A crazy, depressed, NEET, living in a filthy house, slowly wasting away the rest of the money her fame brought her. … It sounds like a soap opera."

Luka giggles again, this time in a short little burst of random happy snickers. Soon though, that turns into deep belly laughter. She laughs because to her, it _is _just a bad soap story. Something a stay at home wife would watch while waiting on the clothes to wash before throwing them into the dryer. _'Oh I know, I'll watch Luka's Pity while I wait for these clothes.' _Her life is just one bad script, if she thought hard enough it was probably even filled with clichés.

Cliché's, like, her boyfriend of two years dumping her like a diseased flaming hotcake.

And, just like that, her laughter turns into choked, pained sobs. Thankfully she's so deep into the forest, that no one can probably hear her. She stumbles down onto her knees, not minding the mud and muck that seeps into her clothes, and she covers her own mouth with a hand, trying, mostly in vain, to stop the loud sobs. It's not just the situation, but the sound of her own crying that makes it hurt just that much more.

Luka isn't an idiot. She understands being depressed, and staying cooped up in her home won't help. It'll only hurt more. She can't help it. She knows the best way to deal with it, all of it, is to treat it like a bad bandaid, to rip it off and get it over with, to just let it go and forget. A small hiccup escapes her lips as she stares out into the empty, dark looking forest, and it's then when she realizes the bandaid has been on for so long, it's practically skin now. What can she do? _Operate_? How?

'It's just a bandaid'. She just can't help it.

At this point, Luka's crying is beginning scare herself. Between the gasps, and choked sobs, it's hard getting air in and out. Just thinking about it makes her throat feel tighter. Luka closes her eyes, trying to will herself to stop crying, because dying in a forest choking on her own tears is like one of the top five things she _doesn't _want to appear on Persons magazine.

'_Younger Starlet Megurine Luka Found Dead After A Night Of Drunken Fun. Cause Of Death? Choked On Her Own Tears. Insert Sad Dialogue Accompanied By A Bad Drunken Photo Of Luka Here._'

_Oh god, anything, _anything _but that._

Shakily inhaling before coughing, Luka suddenly remembers what she used to do to calm Meiko down after her drunken festivities, Luka also remembers frequently doing this during the morning afters. Meiko was the one person Luka knew who actually _liked _music while having a killer hang over.

Mustering up the bit of breath she had, Luka began to lightly hum. Minutes passed with her gently humming, her back pressed against the crevasse of a tree, her hands gripping the front of her shirt. Minutes turned into about twenty, and when she began to finally calm down and relax she began quietly singing, "_Koe wo karashite sakenda. Hankyo sankyo, munashiku hibiku…_"

Luka continued to quietly sing a soft, broken version of Just Be Friends. To herself, she thought, if she knew how to play acoustic a little better it would probably go great with her harsh, teary voice. But it was immediately banished from her mind. Who would want to buy a single from a washed up hack? Then again, if she were to 'ironically' call it a 'Washed Up Hack' album, people might buy it …

After the third time singing the song, Luka's throat is desert dry, from the tears and alcohol, and her voice is cracking majorly. A tiny sigh escapes her lips, and she immediately regrets her choice to drink alcohol, if she didn't she wouldn't have been feeling so dehydrated already. Cracking her neck back to look up at the moon, the pinkette sighs before dusting herself off, and standing.

"I need to give Meiko a call."

Just as Luka turns to go, she hears a ruffle. It sounds more like a spazzy bush, rolling around on the floor, but the word ruffle fits better. The pinkette freezes, and turns to face the empty looking pond that she had currently been staring into, the few trees scattered around it, and the bushes all seemed normal, so she turns to start walking again.

Just two steps later, the ruffle noise happens again, and Luka throws her back to the nearest tree. God. She spent too much time at home watching scary movies. She's totally on to that murderer/stalker that's definitely in that bush, or behind this tree, or—Oh god, she's starting to panic again. Her eyes dart around in the dark, her heart hammers wildly, because this time she's sure it sounded more like footsteps. THE FIRST SOUND! Oh god, it wasn't a ruffle, it was footsteps. No, really.

"H-hello? …Is that you Meiko?" _Really? Who says hello to a possible murderer?_

Silence is her answer.

She bites her lip, mentally chastising herself, and she strains to hear the quiet 'tap tap tap' noises. She almost cheers because at least this means she's not going insane, then she's back to feeling scared because she's right and apparently a murderer/stalker is stalking slash chasing her. The closer they seem to get, Luka's breath gets shallower. If she was close to having a panic attack earlier, she's sure she's having one now.

Without another thought, the pinkette turns and runs through the forest. Jumping over broken trees, and rocks, and to her horror and surprise the small pitter-patters she heard before seem to increase in speed with her, albeit a little recklessly at first, before turning into a steady stream of taps, crunching leaves on the ground.

_Why do the bad things always have to happen to me?_

If she wasn't currently running as fast as her gymnast legs could take her, and if she wasn't concentrating so hard on breathing she'd probably collapse into the fetal position and sob. Her boyfriend left her, half of her friends left her, her career abandoned her (even though that one was kind of her fault), she lives in a dump (also kind of her fault), she barely leaves her home (somewhat her fault), and now she's going to die by some strange animal, murderer, stalker, rapist thing.

Oh god, it's definitely a perverted killer. He'll probably dress her up in a sailor uniform even though she's way passed that, and then he'll kill her after forcing her to sing a song. Why does she even know that song? What even is that song? What song?

Luka continues to run, fearing for her life, before she notices a tree up ahead. Unlike the other trees, this one is big. Big enough to hide behind. Too scared to chance a glance over her shoulder, Luka merely goes with instinct. She kicks it up a notch, running faster then before, pushing the limits of her body, and to her relief the pitter-patters behind her seem to dwindle. She continues to run in a straight line before quickly side stepping behind the tree. The side-step turns into more of a full body spasm to the side, and she's surprised she doesn't go rolling on the floor.

The pinkette plasters herself to the tree, almost trying to become one with it. She holds her breath, trying to calm herself as the steps get closer, and closer and finally, they continue past her.

The air Luka had been holding in is knocked out of her lungs, in one loud, stage whispered gasp that manages to blend with the rustling of the leaves beneath the chasers feet. Her eyes widen as she watches a practically never ending stream of bright, vibrant teal hair swivel past her. The owner of the almost mid thigh length hair, a girl, probably younger then her comes to a stop just ten of fifteen steps ahead. Due to the horrible lighting, Luka is safe in the crevasse of the tree, so when the girl turns around she doesn't spot her.

Once again, Luka holds her breath. Bright teal eyes that seem just positively _radiant _in the moonlight scan the trees, and forest, and if the pinkette wasn't still utterly freaked out she would say just how beautiful the entire scene looked. To Luka, she doesn't look like a crazy murderer, or a pervert killer. A soft almost baby face, with bright orbs, petite lips, and a button nose. A slender, but still womanly body that suggests a few years older, the curving of her hips, and slight swell of her chest. She looks way too gorgeous to be—

_Wait, gorgeous? The girl _is_ rather cute, but gorgeous is a bit… much_.

Luka flushes at her own thoughts, her eyes trailing lower down the figure of the girl. She notes that the girl has _clothes _of an axe murderer slash pervert killer at least. Because, well, they were out of the ordinary, _extremely _weird. Not like she herself could talk, since she recently took on a fixation for track suits, but still.

The outfit reminded Luka of a plug suit, that little outfit she had seen in a very old anime she watched when she was years, a little more then a decade younger. It was white, and silver, and near her hips were two oval pod like things that seemed to float next to her body. It was odd, but, maybe the girl was a cosplayer, and it was some kind of… anime character outfit? Or something weird like that. That doesn't explain why the girl decided to chase her though.

Luka stays where she is, in the shadows, _safe _as she watches the girl pace, a frightened look on her face. Her small, petite hands wrap around her body, as she looks around, almost nervously. She looks like she lost something very dear, and that just further confuses Luka. A fan that happened to follow her, perhaps? …No, she hasn't had those in about six months. Once they realized she probably wasn't going back to the industry, and it wasn't a 'phase', they seemed to forget about her, her body though?

Yeah, she still finds pictures of her self with faces of newer, famous singers attached to it, like Iroha. The girl with a wonderful mature voice and the body of a twelve year old. That poor girl… Luka of course still snickers about it, but still. That is _her _body, not 'possibly future Iroha's body', even though Iroha is in her mid-twenties and is therefore never going to get her body.

Teal eyes suddenly stop in their rampant search around the forest, and the girl seems to squint at Luka's general position. Luka freezes when she feels the eyes on her, and she knows she's been spotted. A scream bubbles up in her throat, and her legs burn and itch to run, but when the teal eyes light up in what almost seems like _joy _the shock of the entire situations just sends Luka sliding down the tree instead, her glasses askew on her face.

"Oh, I've finally found you…"

"…M-me?" Luka looks doubtfully at the girl as she inches closer, the only thing stopping the pinkette from darting away is the small, hopeful smile on the girls face.

"Yes, you. I've searched for so long, and finally my searching has paid off."

Luka's discomfort level has reached a new high, "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering her though, the girl seems to float off. Luka feels a scream bubbling up in her throat, because really, _floating_. Like, not in a sense of the word. General floating. Floating is not normal. Floating is… bad, because it isn't normal. She cowers against the tree, her knees almost knocking together, but the girl continues closer, levitating with such grace Superman should feel ashamed, finally when she's merely a foot away she drops to one knee, putting her almost at eye level with Luka. She reaches out to take one of Luka's trembling hands.

Luka wants to pull her hands away, scream at the creepy girl to take her creep black magic back to hell and leave, but, it just feels like the wind is knocked out of her sails when she sees the shimmering teal eyes, waiting to let tears go. Luka softly exhales a small gasp when warm finger tips encase her hand. Compared to her own, the fingers are small, and lithe, they wrap around her own, and hold her hand palm up.

"You have a voice, fit for angel, one that rests high above in the heavens. And you are _mine_."

Without breaking eye contact, the girl lowers her head towards Luka's palm, and kisses it. If the pinkette isn't mistaken, she's sure she feels the slight flicker of her tongue sliding across her palm, warm and moist-followed by teeth, pain, and then soft lips again.

Luka's jaw can't possibly drop any further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Just Another Mistake

**Pairing**: ?

**Summary**: It's been a year and Luka still isn't over her breakup, her best friend can't even help mask the pain. Now a shut-in, Luka barely lives, choosing instead to drift away. Who knew she was the perfect candidate for a specific, otherworldly being

**Disclaimer**: if I owned it, the vocaloid fandom would be chaotic as hell

**A/N**: I have roughly 6 (horribly confusing) chapters saved in total. I guess I'll just shoot them all out really fast, see how they go, and depending on the muse I'll continue. I'm still without a beta, so I'm sure there is a hidden misspell, or misuse of words or something in here somewhere.

Also, thanks for the wonderful reviews (I had no idea some reviews need approval, that's dumb, I'm going to forget)! Ahaha, we're all going to want to hurt Gakupo eventually guys. I feel bad making him out to be a bad dude, but I needed that for my plot. xD

* * *

She couldn't just leave her there in the dark.

The pinkette nervously fiddles with the hem of her sundress. It's light pink, just a few shades lighter then her almost obnoxiously bright hair, stopping slightly lower then mid thigh. She had to change after falling all over the mud of course, all of her heavenly comfortable tracksuits _all _were in the wash now, leaving all her B.D clothes as the only things to wear. Oh. B.D, you know, Before being Dumped. She also calls it B-day, but that reminds her of that one game Len plays and she doesn't like thinking of blood and death and chainsaw machine guns with something that's already chronically depressed her.

She couldn't leave her in the dark, but Luka is positive the only reason why she hasn't run screaming is partially due to the extra calmness she feels, from the delightfully warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. The alcohol, she means of course.

What's ironic about the whole thing, is that the exact person she had previously been running from like her life depended on it, is currently sitting in her living room, across from her. Well, not exactly sitting, and it's not _exactly_ ironic. The girl is walking around, tidying the place. Really, who can say no to free house cleaning? Stalker induced or not?

It's three am, and under normal circumstances Luka would either be up, due to her insomnia, or deep asleep due to sleeping meds. She is currently doing neither in favor of blearily staring at the teal-topped house guest and she just feels like she lost any semblance of control on this situation hours ago. She chooses to glance away from the tealette only for a second, to look down at her hand. While it hadn't bled, or even really hurt after the initial shock, the dull ache and extravagant white bandages make it look a lot worse then it probably is.

_What on earth possessed me to bring her home? A few kind words earns a complete weirdo free access into my home? Really? What have I come to? _

Honestly, Luka is both disappointed with herself, and appalled. This girl, who is currently tying a(the fourth to be exact) black trash bag closed, could be a freaking murderer slash pervert killer, and Luka let her into her home _just _because of a few well placed words? Is she that desperate now? Is that what this is? Someone bites her hand and suddenly all is well?

_No! No, I'm not… it was just… I'm just… _

"What melody... song was that? From before?"

Luka snaps to attention, closing her fist in the process, hissing with a bit of pain. Her house guest barely notices, choosing to take a seat _seiza_ style just in front of her feet. The girls eyes shine brightly up at Luka, bright emeralds that twinkle almost with child like wonder, and Luka feels as if the world is momentarily revolving around her. The feeling is gone as quickly as it came though,

"Oh… that song?" Despite letting the girl follow her all the way back home, Luka is still uncomfortable around her. Obviously she hasn't gone _entirely _crazy yet. She clears her throat awkwardly, and places a strand of pink behind her ear, Luka's eyes scan the room, "It's called Just Be Friends."

The tealettes brows furrow, "Just be… _friends_? So, it is a song about keeping to a strictly platonic relationship?" The girl takes a minute to squint her eyes away at the floor, before looking back up, "It's really about letting one go, isn't it?"

Luka takes a second to blink, confused at how the tealette seems like a child for one second, and then, not, the next, "Well... you certainly know your words I guess. And well, yes… I suppose." She drawls out the word 'suppose' a bit longer then necessary. She never liked it when people would take a song of hers and look and prod at it, trying to find it's hidden symbolic meaning when there wasn't one. Can you believe someone thought Luka Luka Night Fever was actually a drug induced trip she had experienced on the way home. Yes. Well. Someone believed that.

In the tealette's case though, she was right, but it wasn't like the meaning of the song _wasn't_ obvious, right?

The conversation slips into an almost comfortable lull. Luka takes the pause to think about how she felt when she wrote that song, all the conclusions fans had come to, all the stories people concocted, the _fanficiton _(She won't lie, some people are extraordinarily talented on a scary level), thinking they knew the meaning beneath the song. Whether they knew who it was meant for, who it was being sung too. Some people thought they knew her from just that song alone. Luka is the one who wrote it, and honest to god she still barely understands herself.

"I meant what I said earlier, you know. You have the voice of an angel Megurine Luka."

The pinkette jumps, startled as she wills away the blush attempting to spread from her collar to her forehead. Megurine Luka does _not _blush that easily. She tries to focus on other parts of what the girl said. Like. The fact she knows her full name. "How do you know my name?" _My FULL name at that._

The girl turns for a second, she crawls away, choosing one of the many trash bags settled next to her, and rifles through it. She fishes around in it before pulling it out, revealing the same magazine Meiko had previously shown her just earlier today. Luka frowns upon seeing it, the tealette only smiles, "This is you, isn't it?"

As much as Luka doesn't want to admit to the photo of herself, bleary and red-eyed, isn't herself, she can't bring herself to lie, "Well, ... yes."

The tealette's smile beams a few kilowatts brighter, she brings the magazine back towards herself, carefully as if it's an important document, "When I read up on earth culture, this is considered _gossip_ though isn't it? Gossip is untrue words, so, it shouldn't be your real name, right?" The tealette looks at the article in her hand, almost as if intrigued by the simple piece of paper, "Why would one _purposefully _spread untrue things, but get your name right? Fascinating."

Luka decides to ignore the girls last words, "Earth culture? What, are you _not _from earth?" That would explain the weird clothing. The weird style of talking. And the, oh, well, you know, _floating. _Luka isn't stupid, the conclusion that she's from some other planet had sort of come to her, but one of Luka's newest things is choosing to ignore the problem at hand. Even if that thing bit her hand.

"No. I'm from a planet over there." The girl seems to puff up in pride slightly, pointing in some random direction with her fingerless gloved hand. She waits for a few seconds, her eyes still shining, face almost splitting from the grin, almost as if waiting for praise. All Luka does though, is look where her hand is pointing, but upon just seeing the ceiling she looks back at the girl, expecting an elaboration. Instead, what she gets is an almost arrogant sounding: "Don't worry, I come in peace."

Luka isn't sure whether or not she should be horrified, or annoyed, considering she's not 100% alcohol free yet, she settles with annoyed, "That's what they all say." Luka purses her lips before frowning fully. _Great, an alien invasion, and look at this! I'm the first to go. Oh, my luck has been swell these last few months_.

The girl once again furrows her brows before shoving the magazine back into the trash bag, "You invited me into your domain—_house_, this is _your _place of dwelling isn't it? Isn't it a sign of trust, since you let me in? Do you not trust me?"

Luka opens her mouth to quickly say as someone under the influence she can't be taken accounted for her actions, but she's stopped by a tiny, pitiful sigh. The tealette instantly hangs her head somewhat, letting the fringe of her bangs catch her eyes, shadowing them somewhat. Her lower lip presses out, trembling almost, and her eyes seem to just get _bigger_, and _sadder_. Luka feels her heart break in two, and the pinkette just doesn't understand _how _a possible earth invader can be so darn _cute_.

_No! I did not just think that._

Luka tries to steal herself, she tries to glare down at the offending 'enemy', but instead she sinks lower into her seat, feeling as bad as the one time her car accidentally hit an animal. It was already dead, but she just made it _worse, _the blood was everywhere, it didn't even matter that it was already dead, that poor thing.

"Wha… well," Luka bites her lip to prevent herself from saying 'of course not'. That would be true, but also a lie. Even though the girl freaks her out, Luka has to admit to herself she doesn't exactly feel like her life is in danger. The girl just doesn't seem capable of that. But still, the girl sitting across from her has the whole 'I'm an alien come to destroy your planet' thing going on and really, she can't exactly trust that either.

The possible alien makes a tiny noise, "It's okay. I don't expect an answer, I'm grateful that you aren't currently kicking me out. I don't exactly have a place to reside, and earth… _grass _doesn't exactly bid well with me." The girl chuckles sheepishly, placing a hand behind her head, her face expression changing back to neutral. Despite not having known her longer then an hour or so, Luka finds the tealette easy to read, the hurt on her face quite evident.

"Why are you here?" Luka asks curiously and carefully, finally patting the couch next to herself, because really, if the girl continues to stare up at her with those eyes she's sure she'll end up getting sucked in.

The girl smiles, and stands, understanding what Luka is getting at, and if Luka is seeing correctly, light pink seems to dust over the girls cheeks. The girl then sits next to her, almost, well, _too _close. Her thigh practically touching the pinkettes. Luka moves a bit, feeling more then slightly uncomfortable, but the girl follows, beaming brightly until they're side by side, skin to skin. Luka sighs, loudly, she can already tell this is going to be a long night.

"Well, when the people on my planet reach the coming-of-age time, they are sent on a mission to find a, well, life partner. In order to show that we've reached our 'adult'hood we have to find this person, and become one with them and once that's complete—"

"Wait." Luka, _really _doesn't like where this is going. The way the girl fidgets, and blushes next to her is giving Luka all kinds of crazy signals, _impossible _signals, and she just needs to check something before anything is said, "…What does that have to do with me?" Luka's voice is bordering on 'somewhat terrified'.

Instead of answering though, the cutest look crosses her face. She puffs her pinkened cheeks slightly, her eyes narrowing, "I'm not finished. It's rude on my home planet to interrupt."

"Oh, pardon." Luka bites her tongue, she hadn't meant to apologize it just slipped out. This is _her _house dang it and if she wants to interrupt anyone, even herself, she will!—Which doesn't really make sense, maybe she's still a little buzzed…

"It's fine. Anyways, a ceremony is to be held, and after that I return to my home planet to tell of my tales! Most of us are scattered to different planets once every Coming of Age, a few of us landed her on earth though this time! I'm glad, it would be sort of scary going to a new planet all by myself. Though I haven't exactly seen, or heard from any of my people." The girl sighs in relief before addressing Luka once more, "Of course this has everything to do with you! I've already pledged myself to you."

Miku sighs almost dreamily, smiling up towards the distance that is the ceiling, "A pledge is an eternal stand, one that spans so far the stars between cannot be counted, and a bond so strong it cannot be broken by even the gods themselves."

It takes Luka's _entire being _not to get up and run around screaming from the house. . From the impossibleness of the entire situation. The sheer _impossibleness_. The main thing that keeps her routed is the fact she has no where else to go. The most action she's had in the last year is watching suspense murder movies on Lifetime while eating ice cream by the gallons, suddenly a freaking alien is now mumbling and bumbling about—No, she won't even go there. She is going to ignore the dumb smile on the girls face. If she doesn't, her brain will bleed out of her ears. Literally. Instead, Luka takes a deep breath and resists the urge to now vomit violently.

"…I don't recall anything like that. I don't even know your name."

If the expression Luka had seen just earlier was 'hurt', the sudden breakneck-slap in the face look that crosses the girls features, is the look of someone in pure agony. Luka has to force her eyes to stay open because she _really _wants to close them in order to escape from seeing that trembling lower pouty lip. What kind of evil alien _pouts_!? "Miku. Hatsune Miku. And you don't remember? But I just did it only two or so earth hours ago!"

Luka thinks back, and tries to remember any bright lights or funny contract speeches like that one anime. She tries to remember a cats cradle, or possibly some kind of orb of bright light, or maybe a funny looking cat thing. She remembers nothing of the sort. Nothing alieny or contracty, or anime-esque. The only thing that sticks out is when 'Miku' took her palm, and … Oh. Oh god.

"You mean when you ... with my hand." _Oh god._

"Yes." Miku is practically gushing, "I've never pledged to anyone before, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." She bites her lip, and shyly looks up through long lashes.

Luka's face somehow manages to contort into such sheer horror that her face is barely recognizable, almost in slow motion. _NO! No! You DO NOT get to look at me like that! That face expression does NOT fit the current situation!_

For one, because Miku made it sound much raunchier then it was, two, she _did _enjoy the warm feeling, two point five, that was the alcohol speaking, and three, she had been right. "Oh … god."—_My life has just become a horribly perverted, comedy anime. Complete with aliens, and sudden girlfriend appearances… I have been listening to Len-kun way too much. _

Miku's eyebrows cutely press together, her nose wrinkling as she tilts her head, "I'm not God, I am _Miku_."

Immediately Luka buries her face into the palms of her hands.

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Luka, she just can't catch a break.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Just Another Mistake

**Pairing**: ?

**Summary**: It's been a year and Luka still isn't over her breakup, her best friend can't even help mask the pain. Now a shut-in, Luka barely lives, choosing instead to drift away. Who knew she was the perfect candidate for a specific, otherworldly being?

**Disclaimer**: really this is only for courtesy reasons

**A/N: **I am literally just about done with the weird pacing in this story. Did you know chapters 1-3 are actually chapter 1, and this is only 2/3rds of chapter 2? The first line-stop is where I was going to break it but didn't, because it just didn't flow right. This stopping point is better, but there's sO MANY WORDS. the word count is almost 2 chapters combined. aggghh. lets see if anyone can get through this. if it's too much tell me and I'll try to keep them smaller

Thanks for reading~

* * *

_I'm going to do exactly what all characters in anime should do in this exact situation._

"I'm actually seeing someone right now." The lie smoothly rolls off of the pinkettes tongue, as if she's said it a thousand times. When in actuality the last time she said it was _years _ago. The taste burns her tongue on the way out. She actually finches after the words leave her lips, it physically _hurts _to say those words, due to the memories they bring up. She clasps her hands together, molds a mask on her face, and smiles down at the tealette.

_Lie. _Miku frowns, "I don't recall seeing anyone else here aside from you the past few earth days though. Oh, well, one brunette woman comes here but I've categorized her as a strictly platonic friend, considering the very apparent lack of physical contact. Of course her personal intentions aren't exactly clear, but she is _just_ your friend, yes?"

It only takes Luka a second for Miku's words to click. Luka inches away, _far _away. Her eyes dart over the tealette as she draws in on herself slightly, "Have you been spying on me?" _I'll just ignore the fact my lie was seen through so easily… _

A soft, melodic laugh escapes the tealettes lips, and Luka can't help but lean closer slightly to hear it better. It was just that wonderful of a laugh. It was so melodic and soothing, that Luka temporarily forgets the girl had been a creepy spying stalking pervert.

As the chuckling stops, Luka catches herself, sliding backwards again, and she forces a look of stony indifference on her face. Miku ignores it though, possibly not even aware, and smiles, "Spying means obtaining secret or personal information on someone, unbeknownst to the holder, it is a very unfriendly term. I was merely observing your lifestyle, to see how compatible we are, and I picked up on that. Really, I wouldn't have been doing that if it wasn't for…" The tealette pauses, an almost _absolutely _adorable look appears on her face. Her tongue poking out the corner of her lips, and her nose wrinkles. She places a finger to her chin, and she tilts her head, obviously thinking, "Twelve moons ago? I heard you singing from the sky—"

"The _sky_?"

"You really like to interrupt people."

Luka instantly drops her head somewhat, "Sorry, I'm usually much more pol—Wait, no, no," She pinches the bridge of her nose, and sighs loudly, "You are an alien invading my planet, and my home, and my _couch_. For goodness sake, when I am this shocked it's to be expected Hatsune-san."

Miku lets her mouth open and close a few times before she sighs somewhat, "Okay, you have a point, well, _anyways,_ I heard you singing, _yes from the sky_," She pauses to make sure Luka got that point, and smiles when she sees the pinkette scowling somewhat, "And when I heard your voice, Megurine Luka, I felt something right here."

Luka frowns somewhat at the full use of her name, and half expected Miku to point somewhere either really random, or really obscene. The pinkette honestly wasn't expecting the younger-looking girl to slide her cold gloved hands over her own, and place it over her heart. Despite Luka hating physical contact, that seems to be lost on her, as curiosity wins over. The pinkette sits in silent awe as she feels the warm, rhythmic beating of the tealettes heart. What makes it so _intriguing _is the triple beat it seems to have, almost like the sound of drums beating to a song. Yup. Definitely inhuman.

"What I felt was a very strong pull… Something was telling me to find you. I thought it could've been a fluke, so I decided to observe you. Now though, I can tell it wasn't just a fluke. We are _destined_."

Luka's expression turns cold instantly, and she doesn't even have to force it. Her electric blue eyes narrow, and her lips purse into a thin line. "Yes, well, I don't believe in _destiny_." Honestly, Luka hadn't meant to sound so cold, but her snap neck response was to pull her hand away, correction, _yank_ her hand away and frown. The frown turns into more of a scowl, and Luka wouldn't be surprised if her voice frosted over the sun.

When Luka was younger, foolish, and innocent, she once listened to someone who told her about destiny. He told her about love, and destiny, wasted two years of her life, and took everything with him because she wasn't strong enough to take it back. A bitter look crossed the pinkettes face as she crosses her arms in disgust, careful of her hand.

_No, there is no such thing as 'destiny'._

The tealette sobers, her happy-go-lucky expression melts into a softer look as she slowly lowers her now empty hands onto her lap, "No, I don't quite mean _destiny_. What you are referring to is fate, fortune, vocation… That type of thing isn't true, it's unreal. You can't be _set _for anything, because no one can accurately predict the future. What I _mean _is that we, yourself, and I, Luka, " Miku pauses to gesture between herself and the pinkette, "Are _meant _to be together. Like a lock and key."

The bitter look on Luka's face fades a bit. She shifts slightly against the couch, her scowl turning into more of a slight frown, her shoulders relax as she mumbles, "Don't you mean like a puzzle?" _Even then you're really wrong though_. Luka can't help but snort at her thoughts. Yeah. Two strangers go together about as well as Romeo and Juliet, and she already knows how _that _story ended. Not that her thought makes much sense.

"What is a 'puzzle'?—No, never mind, I _know _I mean a lock and key. If _I _am key, and you are the lock, it makes perfect sense."

"…Hatsune-san, soon I'll be hung over, and really, I don't wish to listen to analogies while I am in pain." When Luka sees the confusion in teal orbs, she sighs loudly, rubbing her forehead, she can already feel the pain brewing, "I know, you don't know what a lot of those words mean, but if you could just skip to the point… I'm very tired."

"Oh, okay, well, in this case, I'm a key, and you are a lock. A lot of keys can fit into one lock, but if it isn't the right key it won't turn and open. As a 'key' I can tell what locks I can, and can't open. I'm positive there are other locks out there that I can unlock, but I feel like I should stick with this one. In that sense we are destined. I know for a fact, no matter what, I have the ability in my heart to unlock you."

…_Why do I keep hearing the word 'unlock' in english? Has Len really turned me to the side of anime? God._

Luka isn't sure what to think of the tealettes words. Oddly, they seem _nice_, weird and crazy, maybe even a little psychotic, but _nice_. The fact she seems so steadfast about getting Luka to, essentially, open up kind of warms the pinkettes heart. She tells herself though, that's only because Miku is the first person in a _long _time to want to get to know her. The first in a _very _long time to seem genuinely interested. The first person to see Luka, herself, as a being with feelings, rather then just something to read about in a magazine. Luka quickly pushes the thought aside, deciding not to dwell on it. She doesn't want to think about it.

Luka rubs her eyes tiredly, because god, really, could this sound anymore like a horrible anime with a sub par plot that will ultimately fizzle six fanservice packed episodes in, and die before the end of the plot? Luka then takes a second to stare at the tealette before her, maybe she really _is _an otaku fan wannabe alien. It would explain a heck of a lot of things… But when the pinkette gazes into clear teal eyes, she can't see any craziness, and she can't find any malicious intent. It just serves to further confuse her.

_Okay, so if she IS an alien, she obviously probably is, then what now? –What a second, earlier wasn't she calling me—_"You know it's very rude to address one by their first name without asking first." _Really, all this talk about me being rude and then she goes and does something like that._

"Oh, I know." Miku says cheerfully, beaming once more. She doesn't appear perturbed at all to the fact Luka hadn't even responded to her previous words. It's almost like the tealette expected to be brushed off after her heartfelt speech, "But I _also _know you feel more comfortable when people call you by your first name. I am willing to ignore the traditional custom of calling you by your last name, in favor of making you comfortable."

Luka stiffens once more, her eyes going wide and beady, "How do you know that?" It was true. While Luka was always about being polite, and keeping to herself most of the time, she values meeting people. The thing that usually follows her simple introduction of 'Hello, my name is Megurine Luka,' is usually 'Just call me Luka'. Miku should not have known that though, since she never properly introduced herself.

The reason Luka never cared for people calling her by her last name, is because it sounded distant, old, and stuffy. Her _parents _are the Megurine's. And while Luka has a tendency to be distant, and sometimes cold, she never cared for people calling her by her last name. It felt, as the tealette suggested, too uncomfortable for her.

_How in the _world _does she know that?_

Miku chuckles once more, the same soothing laugh, but this time Luka doesn't relax, "I just felt it when I held your hand." Miku explains, "Right after I had called you by your _full _name I took your hand, remember? When I did that, I could feel that you didn't like it, me calling you by your full name. And when I shortened it to Luka, I noticed how you seemed to relax a bit more." Miku pauses, looking away for a second before looking back at Luka, almost earnestly.

Does it bother you that I read your feelings? Because I've heard of a lot of relationships on my planet end up not working out due to looking too deeply into ones significant other." The tealette actually looks a bit worried about it, and maybe if Luka wasn't so shocked she would laugh in her face.

Luka's mouth opens and closes a few times as she lets the words sink in. She _read _her feelings. Read them. Like, how one reads a book. To be honest, Luka isn't sure how she managed to get this far without stressing, or freaking out. It was only a matter of time, and sitting here, feeling completely invaded of her privacy makes her feel a mix of uncomfortable, and helpless, "You read… my _feelings_."

"Oh. Yes. Well, um, I suppose I should have pointed that out sooner…" Miku trails off, cheeks flushing slightly, "After I maintain physical contact with a person, I can read emotions, feelings. It's perfect empathy. It's almost like reading ones thoughts, except I can't really accurately judge why a person 'feels' a certain way sometimes. I can control this ability though, like I can turn it on, or off. Click, click." Miku mimics flicking a switch and beams widely at Luka.

"So you _purposefully_ read my feelings a little while ago?" Luka felt _extremely _invaded, she glares harsh daggers at the tealette, her jaw setting in irritation. It would be _one _thing if it was on accident, it's another entirely if its on purpose. And instead of feeling awe over seeing an aliens powers at work, Luka just feels pissed at the new information. Luka has _never _liked people knowing personal aspects about her. It was why she never read Persons Magazine (though Meiko continues to bring it to her).

"Why, yes I did. I needed to know how you would react to what I had said, then I could know whether or not to continue speaking. You seemed to react neutrally, so I know I may have a chance with you." Miku's smile _would've _been infectious if it wasn't for the fact she basically scoured Luka's heart without her permission.

Luka _wanted _to yell at the girl relationships don't work like that. You can't just _read _a person like an open book. You have to let them express themselves! You have to—you have to-But Luka doesn't. Because _what _relationship? She doesn't want to give in to the tealette's delusions, she doesn't want to give her any other ideas. Instead, Luka stands, trying to keep the shakes raking her body to a minimum having had enough with all the talk about _relationships_, her face set in stony coldness. She leaves the tealette sitting their, and walks through her now actually maneuverable living room towards her room.

Luka hadn't had the chance to see how the tealette reacted to her silence, but she doesn't really care. Before she walks into her room, she says in a quiet, calm voice, "Don't do that again."

And like Luka does now with most problems in her life, she slams the door behind herself, pretends Miku isn't there and she clambers into her bed.

* * *

A couple of harsh banging noises flood into Luka's room, it seems to echo in the confines of her humble space. The pinkette cradles her head, a soft whimper issues from her lips before she finally can't take it anymore. She peeks her head out of her mass of blankets and squints her eyes through the painful, unforgiving light. Her brain seems to pulse in agony with every bang on her door.

When she hears more hard knocks, she realizes it isn't coming from the door to her room, but rather it's coming from the door to her apartment. Luka groans quiet and softly, realizing it's probably Meiko coming to check on her like she does _every _morning.

"Let yourself in Meiko!" Luka manages to shout, her voice husky from sleep, still somehow holding a tone of elegance to it.

Luka quickly gets out of bed, ready for her shower. Like usual, she's completely nude save for a pair of lacy, matching pink undergarments. She'll never figure out how she manages to strip in her sleep, it was just one of her many useless talents. As Luka stretches and yawns, she curls a hand over her mouth as she opens the door to her room.

And is met with a perfectly clean home. It's sparkling. _Effing. Sparkling_. The last time her home was this clean, was when she actually gave a crap, so about two and a half years ago. Heck, Luka could probably eat off the floor, that she can _actually see _now. Luka nods, approvingly as she strolls around, admiring the home she bought so many years ago. She makes her way into the kitchen, and opens her fridge to fish out a bottle of water. Her headache is still going strong, and her mouth is awfully dry, she uncaps it, and tilts her head back to guzzle it down. As she drinks from it, her eyes manage to catch a collection of black trash bags in the corner.

She freezes. It's almost as if everything is happening in slow motion. Her senses heighten, she can hear(read:imagine) Meiko muttering behind the door, scrambling through her purse to get her keys, and for some reason that causes a flashback to happen in her mind.

"_I'm Miku. Hatsune Miku."_

"_Luka,_ _you and I_, _are meant to be together. Like a lock and key_."

Luka's jaw drops as she suddenly remembers all of the previous days events, she coughs and splutters, dropping the water bottle to the ground. Luka quickly whips her head around, pink locks fly in every direction as she darts out of the kitchen, quickly she scans her home for a head of teal. Not on the couch in the living room, not in the kitchen, not anywhere.

_So that means she left, right? …That's way too simple_.

Luka bites her lip, before she can quickly yell at Meiko _not _to come in, the brunette throws the door open and darts in, slamming the door behind herself. Luka stands there, eyes wide, hands poised on her chest from the shock of the sudden _swoosh _the door had made.

"Oh my god, Luka, _Lulu_, are you—" Meiko pauses, her eyes widen about ten times their normal size before she swings around, "For GODSSAKE LUKA! Put some frikkin clothes on woman! I HAVE A _HANGOVER_."

Normally, Luka would have made a jib about the entire situation, or simply said 'no'. But with the confusion of everything all she can do is stare at the back of Meiko's head, wondering _why _she has to have a friend that just _has _to come over _every _morning. Even on the mornings where she seems to be mentally crippled and hung over.

Like usual though, Meiko doesn't stay not looking for long and spins back around, her face pink as her eyes scan over the rather large apartment, "It must be the apocalypse your home is CLEAN!" Her jaw drops, as she marvels at the floor, "I can see the floor! Hardwood? I thought it was carpet! What was that soft stuff I had been stepping on for the last two years!?"

Meiko curses unintelligibly, going off on some weird rant. She's probably expecting Luka, by now, to mention something about how she cleaned up, and how Meiko is a drunkard, correction, drunk_tard_. Instead, Luka spins around and quickly walks towards her room. Luka ignores Meiko's confused glance as she looks inside, again, nothing.

"Meiko, I think it would be most appropriate if you went home for the day, I'm busy." Luka is _dead _sure the tealette is somewhere. Something is telling her she would _not _go home that easily, no matter how obvious it was Luka was pissed with her. Luka isn't one of those idiotic anime morons who assume everything will go fine and peachy, she fully understands _nothing _works out the way anyone wants it too, ever.

"Yeah? Well, I think it would be 'most appropriate' if you put on some _frikkin clothes_." Meiko grumbles, opting to sit on the couch. It's then when Luka realizes Meiko probably has plans to spend the day. She's brought a bag full of what looks like food and junk, plenty of beer and other alcohol strewn about. Luka also notices the brunette is wearing casual clothes, a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. Something she obviously threw on just to walk out the house, into hers. To spend the day.

_Joy_.

Luka turns back around, and places her hands on her hips, "Really, Meiko, I'm se—" She stops mid-sentence when she catches a flash of teal walking into the guest bedroom. Luka stares, aghast, lips parted widely, eyes almost the size of plates, only to quickly compose herself when she sees Meiko raising an eyebrow. "I'll be right back."

"To put some clothes on." Meiko says irritably, "Not all of us appreciate early morning porn."

"Your face says otherwise Meiko." Luka quips without thinking, flinching at her headache, not even looking back to see the flush spreading on the brunettes cheeks.

The pinkette _flies _across the living room, she checks over her shoulder to make sure Meiko is preoccupied with the TV (more preoccupied over what she said probably) before she opens the door and darts in, slamming it behind herself. Luka groans in pain as the loud noise seems to bounce around her sensitive head. When she finally opens her eyes, she sees the tealette, laying on her stomach facing her, eyes wide, and what looks like a spring onion hanging out of her mouth. Rather then the tremendously otaku-ish outfit she had been donning the previous day, she's wearing what looks strangely like one of Luka's own oversized t-shirts.

_Oh wait, that _is_ one of my shirts_.

A part of Luka is curious, _why _spring onion? The other part of Luka? Well, she's just furious.

"I knew you didn't leave!" Luka points, almost hissing under her breath. She's almost shocked at herself for her behavior. She hasn't shown _this _much anger in _years_. The pinkette struts forward her eyes narrowed, "Why were you hiding? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

In all actuality, Luka wanted to know why she was still _there_ at all. And instead of 'almost having a heart attack', Luka was somewhat relived the girl was indeed not a figment of her imagination. Instead of answering though, the tealettes eyes don't even reach hers as she stutters unintelligibly. _Odd_.

The tealette scrambles up onto her knees, the spring onion practically vanishes as she chews quickly, gulping. Her eyes dart over the pinkettes body, as she raises her hands up almost in surrender, "W-w-w-while I am fl-fla-flattered a-at yo-your openness L-Luka, I, um, I have not prepared, um, I can't, um, proper preparation is an utmost—"

"Openness?" It's then when Luka becomes acutely aware of the breeze going through the room. Luka glances down at herself, and it only takes a second for her to quickly cover her chest. The pinkette doesn't blush though, she merely scowls, "Quit checking me out."

"I-I um, what?" Miku looks genuinely confused by what Luka insinuates, her face still beet red, before her eyes widen and she smiles, "Oh, you mean stop observing you with lewd intentions andor thoughts?"

The pinkettes eyes narrow into thin slits, "Yes, that would be very nice if you could."

Instead of continuing to be embarrassed, the tealette seems to perk up at the 'request'. "If that is what you want!" Miku smiles, and closes her eyes, obviously eager to please. However, just seconds after closing her eyes, her expression turns confused and she peeks one open to look at the pinkette, her bright red flush back full force, "I am trying Luka, and it is serving as impossible. Perhaps if you were to put on some—"

"Clothes, okay, I get it." Sighing, Luka drops her hands back to her hips, frustration evident in her voice, "Hatsune-san, I know this is rather forward of me, but could you please stay in here until Meiko leaves? I don't know how I would explain an underage girl in my apartment…" Luka trails off awkwardly.

Miku blinks almost adorably, her cheeks still a soft shade of pink. "Underage?"

Luka sighs again, beginning to dread all the explaining, "You're under, what, 16 years old aren't you? In 'earth years'." _Would it be cliché for her to be really young like twelve, or really old like twenty five? Hm._

"Eighteen, or a bit longer, or well older, in earth years sounds about correct."

"Oh…" Luka really doesn't know what to say to that, since that's actually the best news she's had since Miku's arrived. At least she's not 'sixteen earth years'. What kind of planet lets underage children go scouring different planets for whateverthehecktheyscourfor? Luka relaxes somewhat-until she realizes that even though Miku is _saying _she's 'eighteen earth years' old she _looks _like she's fifteen or sixteen. If the tabloids got a photo of Miku, in or walking out of her apartment, they would have a flippin _field day_.

'_Megurine Luka, now into underage female highschool students!? WHAT NEW 'LOW' IS THIS DIVAS MADNESS? Insert picture of half naked Miku, and stalk naked bleary eyed Luka here_'

Of course there was that interview she did years back where she admitted she sleeps nude more then half the time, and how she usually goes to sleep with clothes on only to awaken nude . You can imagine the positive ratings that show got. Despite that, Luka doesn't think anyone will be able to over look the 'sixteen year old-ish semi-nude girl' walking out of her apartment. If anything, Luka expects everyone to magically forget her two hour live interview. Half of which she spent giggling over her… _boyfriend_.

"Oh god," Luka groans, cupping her face in her hands. She quickly rakes her fingers through her bangs before she frowns down at the innocent—not innocent, evil alien 'adult' before herself, "Please, just make sure _no one _sees you… And we _will _talk more about this after Meiko has left, okay? You are _not _going to just… just sleep around my house."

"But I didn't just sleep around your house," Miku protests, frowning, her bottom lip jutting out _again_, "I just finished enhancing your living arrangements about an hour ago."

Luka merely blinks at the tealette, trying to grasp what she means. And when it finally clicks, she almost stumbles back, her eyes widen slightly, "You stayed up all night cleaning?" Well. That _does _make sense. Her entire house had previously looked like a bomb had imploded. Luka frowns, feeling guilty. She looks around her guestroom and sees that even _it _is spotless. Tentatively, Luka licks her lips and she steals herself to look into the tealettes eyes, "Thank you… for that…"

"It was really no problem at all. Helping you, inadvertently helps me. Keeping you satisfied, keeps me happy." Miku states, puffing her chest out prideful. Completely unaware of the double meaning in her words.

If it had been Meiko who had said that, Luka would have made a joke about it just to chuckle at the brunettes uncomfortable situation. But because it's seemingly innocent Miku saying it, Luka flushes, because really what else can she do?

_She's too innocent for my own good… Ugh._ "I'm going to go back out there… I'll try to get her to leave before lunch, and I suppose I can cook you something since you are probably starving." _Hungry enough to eat raw spring onions._

Miku beams, making a tiny noise of approval before she comfortably lays back down, setting her head on her crossed arms. Luka _almost _chuckles, but stops herself, because remember? ALIEN? Luka then quickly walks back to the door, opening it slowly,

"Oh, and Luka?" Luka pauses to hear Miku's words, "You're very beautiful."

_Oh._

"Oh," Luka blinks, dignifying the tealette with a glance over her shoulder only to see the girls eyes closed, a blissful almost catlike smile on her face as she rests. A light pink hue colors Luka's cheeks as she mumbles out a thanks, and quickly escapes the room.

The last time someone had given Luka a compliment who _wasn't _Meiko, was years ago. Even Gakupo had only complimented her on her apperance once or twice. Luka had always chalked it up to the fact people expected her to already know, so why say it out loud? Obviously someone so beautiful didn't need to be told they were, right? Eventually, she might just start thinking that's all she is, another pretty face. Luka use to see it on tv shows, and in magazines, _beautiful songstress Megurine Luka_, and while that was nice and dandy, sometimes hearing it directly from someone else was a good thing. A nice thing.

To Luka, it didn't matter if she knew it or not, or how many times people told her. Sometimes just hearing it brightened Luka's day, sometimes knowing she wasn't just a pretty face made her day. Knowing that somehow, through all the depression, and crap, and everything else that she's been through the past two years she's _still _beautiful, _really _makes her day.

* * *

**A/N:** Miku has quite a lot of book smarts, but is incredibly lacking in 'street smarts', or well, common sense. Sadly, that's going to back fire on her 116% of the time. But on the bright side it's incredibly funny so that's nice. xD In case I didn't explain her outfit well enough, she's just wearing a slightly different version of her Append outfit. lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Just Another Mistake

**Pairing**: ?

**Summary**: It's been a year and Luka still isn't over her breakup, her best friend can't even help mask the pain. Now a shut-in, Luka barely lives, choosing instead to drift away. Who knew she was the perfect candidate for a specific, otherworldly being

**Disclaimer**: can we maybe just not do this

**A/N**: That moment when you realize just because word document is telling you "6 chapters" doesn't mean all 6 are in chronological order. in fact, this chapter wasn't even complete. this story is like 2 years old, so if the writing style seems inconsistent sorrrrry. ugh, I'm probably going to come back to this and fix it, but for now, feast.

* * *

Luka smiles to herself as she closes the door, she walks right passed Meiko and into her room, not even bothering to close the door, "Why are _you _so happy?" Meiko calls from the couch.

Luka huffs slightly, mostly playfully as she pulls some clothes off the hangers in her closet, "Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Well, no, I never said that… Don't switch my words around, woman!" Meiko hisses, "It's just, you looked all hung over and crap when I got here, and now you seem a little happier… Actually, I noticed when I came in you weren't wearing that fake 'Everything is flippin peachy' smile you wear most of the time."

Luka pauses in the middle of pull a form fitting white t-shirt over her head, "'Everything is flippin peachy'?" She echoes, quickly finishing up, bringing a hairbrush with her out of her room.

"Oh! The pink booty shorts, I got you those a few weeks back!" Meiko smirks as Luka sits down gracefully as ever besides her.

"Don't call them that, it sounds so vulgar. They're just shorts." Luka brushes through her hair, rolling her eyes when she notices the brunette snickering, "What do you mean by my 'everything is peachy' smile?"

Meiko shrugs, looking somewhat uncomfortable with the subject as she fishes a beer out of one of her bags. She takes a long sip before sighing, glancing away from the pinkette, "Its' just a smile you always seem to wear. Like a mask. This morning though you looked too preoccupied to smile like that though. Usually you're _never _'too preoccupied' to make that face. You know you don't have to act like everything is alright around me Lulu."

"I never act around you Meiko, I just… I'm more comfortable smiling, then crying in front of you all the time. I'm trying really hard to move on here." Luka's soft voice explains as she crosses her legs. When she sees the brunette frowning, Luka sighs yet again.

"Luka…" The brunettes voice is warning, "You _don't have _to hide in front of me."

When the pinkette sees her long time friend won't just drop the subject, she realizes she can't just skimp over her feelings. "Koko, really, I am just more comfortable like this. I'm not hiding, I'm… I'm _comforting _myself. Seeing a smile in the mirror everyday beats looking at swollen eyes, and a red, tear stained face every morning."

A few seconds pass with the brunette just staring at Luka. Finally, Luka reaches across the brunette and pulls a beer from one of the many, many bags. Luka sighs, quickly popping the tab, ready to drown her morning in alcohol, but before the drink can even reach her lips Meiko snatches it away, shaking her head.

"Sorry Lulu, this friendship can only handle _one _drunk. I brought you that starbucks brew crap you always drink." Meiko smirks, digging around in the bag before tossing Luka a bag of French vanilla brew.

Luka smiles tiredly, "Of course. Thanks Koko."

"You know I don't like that name." Meiko grumbles under her breath, turning her head to hide the light scarlet dusting her cheeks, taking a sip of the drink she stole.

Luka's smile breaks into a bit of a wider one. Messing with the brunette had always been a stress reliever. What better way to forget the alien in the other room, and all her depressing thoughts then to harass her friend? "My, really? The blush on your face says other wise."

Spluttering her drink, Meiko quickly turns to scowl at the other woman. Wiping the spilled beer from her face, the brunette barks, "I'm not blushing!" Upon seeing the smirk the pinkette continued to pin her with, Meiko let out a growl of frustration. "I'm _not _blushing."

Inside, Luka smiles, but she makes sure to show nothing more then a smirk to continue to piss her friend off. Lightly shrugging her shoulders, the pinkette airily speaks, "Then what would you call what happened early? The blood just wanted to take a pit stop to your cheeks when you saw my voluptuous body earlier, hm? I can't take you anywhe—"

Luka can't continue due to being practically tackled off the couch. She squeaks once she makes the small drop down, landing on her back with something on the stomach. Luka wiggles, and then opens her eyes noticing Meiko and the crazy gleam hidden in brown orbs, "It'd be best for you to stop talking now Lulu."

Luka _knows _what the brunette is thinking, it's been forever since they've seriously just acted like a bunch of giddy fourteen year olds so she smirks, trying to tug her wrists away from Meiko's hands. "Or what, _Koko?_" Luka's voice is challenging, daring her to react. It's been practically forever since they literally just had fun, like friends, and part of Luka wants to mope around and blame herself. But that would ruin the fun.

One of the pinkette weaknesses is she happens to be ticklish. The kind of ticklish where the tiniest feather brush has her jumping. Suffice to say, it only takes less then a minute for Luka to start screaming for help. Well, not _actual _help, she actually just wanted to be let up. If the evil gleam in Meiko's eye is anything to go by, Luka knows she probably won't be let up any time soon. It only takes a barely there brush of Meiko's fingers against her hip, for a high pitched wail of a shout to escape Luka.

"Leave Luka alone!"

Luka's almost pained giggle-screams immediately come to a halt, even the tears treading down her cheeks seem to freeze. Her electric blue eyes widen to the size of plates when she sees the tealette standing behind Meiko, hands poised on her hips, and a horribly angry face on. Hands that were previously running over her body freeze on her shoulders, and her eyes meet Meiko's. Silently, Luka pleads for Meiko to think she just heard something, or for Miku to go back in hiding, but instead the brunettes petite eyebrows furrow and she turns around.

"Uh… who are—" Before Meiko can continue, Luka watches almost in slow motion as the tealette dives towards her, and all the pinkette can do is watch it happen as they go crashing to the ground opposite of her.

_My screams have the power to summon a demon, my god._

The tealette gives an unearthly, feral sounding _growl_ as they crash to the hard wood floors, Meiko taking the blunt of the force knocking the wind out of her. Luka just stays where she lays, eyes still wide, her mouth agape. What breaks Luka out of her shocked trance, is hearing a strangled gasp come from Meiko's lips. Luka quickly scrambles up onto her hands and knees, her mind screams at her to do _something_. To help, or stop Miku, protect Meiko from the weird crazy alien. Just as she goes to try and _do _something, she freezes, noticing the situation.

"I'll hold her while you escape Luka!"

Really, it was horribly comedic. All the tenseness, and the horror Luka previously felt is washed away by the sight. Meiko laying in a heap, Miku holding onto her like a koala, arms and legs wrapped around her. Miku's teal curtaining around the two of them. Luka had been expecting some weird alien powers to come into play, for Meiko to explode and or other. Instead, to Luka, it looks like two children rolling around on the ground, two equally scared children, judging by their matching expressions of tightly shut eyes.

In a way, it sort of warms Luka's heart how earnestly Miku seemed to be trying to 'protect' her. "Luka don't j-just st-stand there he-help me!" Meiko shrieks, voice high from lack of oxygen, trying to escape from Miku's grasp, which despite looking innocent and kola-ish, is like being held between two football players, if Meiko's quickly coloring face is anything to go by.

Luka finally snaps out of her trance once more, and she stands, as gracefully as ever, "Hatsune-san! Get off of Meiko."

Miku cracks one eye open upon hearing the strict, stern voice, and she looks up to see Luka, standing with her hands poised on her hips, "But… but she was attacking you."

Luka flushes awkwardly, because, well, _yeah, _Meiko was attacking her. But it was, erm, friendly attacking? If Luka wasn't currently in this situation, she would probably be laughing. But it's hard to laugh when Miku looks so serious, like she _honestly _believes she was being attacked. Something within Luka urges her to fix the situation, it's best not to let Miku make an enemy out of her long time friend. Tentatively Luka takes a few steps forward, kneeling down to catch Miku eyes.

"…Well, while I didn't _like _what she was doing she wasn't hurting me. So it's fine, let her go."

_For the love of god let her go, her face is starting to turn colors_.

"But you didn't like it." Miku's voice is almost a childish whine, Luka sighs heavily, about to tell her again but before she can Meiko is rolling away, hopping to her feet, spluttering, panting, and gasping. Miku sits up, wrapping her arms around her knees, a frown on her pretty—_Not pretty_!—face.

Is she pouting? Luka narrows her eyes at the tealette, because seriously, she shouldn't look like the victim after quarterback sacking someone, "I know Miku, but you don't need to kill Meiko for it."

Miku narrows her eyes at the brunette, Luka sighs, noticing the tealette isn't paying attention to her, "It isn't nice to do things that people don't like." Miku's scolding voice makes the brunette blink in confusion.

"Hatsune-san!" Luka scolds, waving a finger in her direction. When in the heck did she get so used to scolding this alien? "You need to learn from your own words. I told you to stay in the room, and you didn't listen."

Miku flinches back, her head hangs, and her lower lip trembles. The look _breaks _Luka's heart. That look could break _anyone's _heart—Erm, anyone except Luka's, because, you know, she's _not _falling for an alien. "I heard you screaming though… It didn't sound like pleasurable screams either."

_What have I done to deserve this?_

Again, Luka is struck by the seemingly innocent girls choice in words. Luka splutters, blushing, "P-ple—No! What-I mean, …Everything is under control. Really. If I needed help I would have called for someone." Then Luka remembers she had been shrieking for help, playfully albeit.

"But…"

"No buts!" Luka snaps instantly, baring her teeth in almost a snarl, then watches the tealettes head hang even further in dejection. Sighing, Luka finally turns her head to see Meiko's horrified and confused expression.

Staring at her friend of several years, Luka doesn't doubt herself when she thinks she sees a flicker of hurt cross over Meiko's face.

"What… I don't even know what the heck is going on anymore. …I need a drink." Meiko stumbles past Luka, and the tealette sitting on the floor. And as Meiko's hand dips down to pick up her beer can, her leg touches against Miku's.

Miku's eyes widen, her lips parting slightly as information is overloaded into her brain. Luka, oblivious, sighs heavily and sits back down on the couch, "Meiko, I can explain."

"I don't really know if I want you to this time." Meiko starts, looking down at the pinkette while rubbing her sore ribcage, "If it involves a minor I really would rather not, erm, get into this. …I'm too drunk for this crap."

"Meiko!" Luka hisses, "For one, I know it takes _several _cans to get you drunk, and for two, she isn't _underage_, she's eighteen! She's legal!" Luka's voice borders on shrill, she doesn't need this. Not at all.

Meiko looks dubiously at Luka before looking back down at Miku, a slight irritated frown on her face. Instantly, Miku bristles, the hair on her neck standing on end, "Luka is mine!" Miku shouts suddenly, jumping to her feet, pointing at Luka with little more enthusiasm then necessary.

Luka blinks, completely oblivious as Meiko glares down at the shorter tealette, Miku attempting to stand on the tips of her toes to match the brunettes height. If it wasn't so comical, Luka would probably be a little more irritated.

_Wait a—_"_Luka _is no ones!" Luka snaps, placing her hands on her hips, "Meiko, put the beer down, Hatsune-san sit _down _and stop trying to intimidate Meiko. It's obviously not working."

Meiko smirks widely, putting her can down, Miku though frowns, dropping back to her original height. Her wide, innocent teal eyes look up at Luka, "Why are you giving me commands?"

Luka can't help but laugh. It's a soft, tinkling sound, but it's anything but nice. "Because if you don't wish to sleep on the grass for the rest of eternity, you will listen. Meiko stop smirking and sit down. I am going to explain, and you are going to listen."

"When did you get your backbone reattached…?" Meiko grumbles under her breath, quickly snapping her mouth shut when she sees Luka's icy smile directed towards her, "Never mind."

Miku crosses her arms, not pleased with the outcome. But instead of further disobeying she decides to sit down. Luka sighs, rubbing her face with the heels of her hands. She had been hoping to hide Miku a little while longer, at least long enough so that she could teach Miku to be slightly more, well, _normal. _Instead that backfired greatly, and now the crap is hitting the fan. Luka is just thankful Meiko seems to be taking this a lot better then she could be. _How did my life get so wrong, so fast? _With another sigh, Luka immediately decides to tell the truth. Attempting to hide it from the _one _person who is around her _all _the time isn't the wisest decision. Heck, even in anime when people try to hide stuff it either comes back to destroy them, or the people they hide from find out anyways.

It's only a matter a time, especially when Meiko has a key to her apartment. Luka drops her hands, folding them under her chest, her eyes scan the two sitting on the couch. Meiko looks as she always does, pissed at the world, and relaxed, but it's easy for the pinkette to read the confusion pouring off her friend in waves. She's obviously worried for her well being.

Miku, the one who she picked up last night is just angrily glaring at Meiko. As if _Meiko _is the uninvited one. Luka sighs, resisting the strong urge to face palm once more. While she watches the tealette though, Luka begins to easily spot things she didn't take into consideration the other day. Miku's eyes, a glimmering, shiny teal, looked rather unearthly. The way Miku talked, all down to her mannerisms were weird, when the pinkette began thinking about it. How long could she attempt to fit in without other people noticing? The question got Luka really thinking.

What would happen if she casually mentioned to Meiko about Miku being an alien? Sure, Luka could trust Meiko with her life, but would Meiko just allow Miku to continue to stay in her home? Probably not. What sane friend would let their _best friend _house an alien? Luka isn't even sure she _wants _said alien to stay, but where else would she go? At least here, Luka could make sure no one discovered Miku's true identity, and she wouldn't be dragged into more issues of Persons Magazine. Luka nervously bites her lower lip. Telling the truth right now isn't exactly an option, but it's starting to stress her out, and if her bouncing knees are anything to go by she's close to running away. Or stress induced projectile vomiting. She knows though, that Meiko is one person who seems able to see through all of her otherwise perfect lies. It's going to take a dozy to convince her.

_It seems I'll have to take the cliché path… and… argh, lie. _

"Meiko… Hatsune-san is a homeless girl I helped off the streets last night." The truth, but not exactly the truth, rolls easily from the pinkettes lips. As if it's something she's practiced thousands of times, when truthfully she's just rolling with the punches. "She's… I'm going to help her for the time being, so I need you to be …friendly." Miku seems confused by this, perhaps wondering about the lie, but Luka sends her a pointed look and the girl doesn't say anything else.

Luka waits patiently for the news to set in. In her mind, she imagines a couple of different scenarios but when the brunette throws her head back and barks laughter, that wasn't one of them, "YOU? _HELP_? A _RANDOM_ GIRL?" Meiko laughs, tears brewing in the corners of her eyes, "L-Lulu, yo-you can't be _serious_. You were living in a dump up until yesterday, you can barely take care of yourself!"

And well, Luka isn't going to lie (about that), she somewhat saw this coming. _Time for phase two._

"Exactly, and that is why I hired a live in maid." Luka shrugs nonchalantly, "She's fresh from college, a foreign-exchange student looking for a place to stay, and since she's excellent at cleaning and _hilarious entertainment_ I decided to hire her."

Meiko's laughter seems to die down a little bit when she notices the pinkette's serious expression, "... Seriously."

"Seriously enough." Luka rushes out, and before Meiko can question it Luka finds herself hopping to her feet, clapping her hands, smiling icily, "So, what shall we do for lunch?"

Weird enough as it seems, despite being aggravated by Meiko's incapability to just fall for her lies, Luka's also somewhat surprised at the extremely weird amount of fun the last twenty minutes have been.

* * *

**A/N:** i feel almost stupid for imagining Luka saying 'lemme explain you a thing'. if I was a better artist I would totally draw that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Just Another Mistake

**Pairing**: ?

**Summary**: It's been a year and Luka still isn't over her breakup, her best friend can't even help mask the pain. Now a shut-in, Luka barely lives, choosing instead to drift away. Who knew she was the perfect candidate for a specific, otherworldly being?

**Disclaimer**: Ha ha. No.

**A/N**: Okay guys! Time to celebrate! I recently just scored a beta, so lets all thank the lovely Anon, for all the help! It's a happy day when I don't have to change every 'teh' to 'the', and a happy day when you guys don't have to read every mistake! As you should know, since there is now another process between 'writing' and 'posting', updates are going to take a few days. Look on the bright side! Less mistakes, pun unintended. lol

Anyways, this story has had over 1,000 views, 18 reviews, 21 follows, and 12 favorites. I'd like to thank each one of you, for motivating me to continue writing. With this being my first posted story, I hadn't expected such kind reviews. I've been both stunned, and awed, by the amount of feedback I've gotten after less then 2 weeks. You guys are so sweet~

Thanks again, and enjoy the story!

* * *

If there is one thing Meiko hates with a _passion_, it's awkwardness. Literally all it takes is an awkward situation to make her turn tail and run. Embarrassing situations, Meiko can deal with, she's friends with Luka. And if you're friends with Luka you have to be able to deal with the constant, flirtatious teasing. Awkwardness is another thing _entirely_, and when you're sitting at a dining room table with an otherworldly being who thinks you are hers, it's going to get awkward.

Luka was somewhat glad she had decided to skip straight to lunch. And judging by the way Miku is practically salivating on the table, she made a good choice. Glancing over the bar, into the dining room, Luka can see Meiko, uncomfortably watching Miku eat raw spring onions like a freaking chipmunk. "Have you been starving the kid or what?"

Luka manages to find a tub filled with omurice mixture from a day or two ago, she pulls that out and sighs. Luka knows it's a bad idea, but making Meiko as uncomfortable as possible with a dash of awkwardness will surely clear her out of her home. Flipping the oven top on, Luka pours a portion into a nonstick pan, and starts to cook.

Beginning to nudge the rice mixture with a wooden spatula, Luka flashes Meiko a grin, "I'm actually not sure when she ate last. She arrived here just last night and-"

"Jesus Luka!" Meiko covers her face, "About last night, that's why I'm here, I'm so freakin' sorry. I didn't know the guys were _douchebags_."

Luka tenses somewhat, remembering the feel of breath in her ear, a hand on her knee. She fights the feeling down, trying to imagine punching the guy in the face, "It's okay. They were... okay." She shapes the rice mixture with her wooden spoon, starts another pan with egg in it, trying to shape it into an omelette.

"No it's not, it's my fault."

Luka is counting on Miku to join into the conversation, to say something to stop this slow motion train wreck. "It is, but you didn't mean it. It's mainly my fault for thinking I could handle a social group." She flips the omelette onto the rice mixture, and quickly transports it to a plate before starting up another. She's sickeningly good at cooking; just she hadn't recently had the reason to start up again.

Meiko huffs, "You can always handle a social group, it just depends on who's there."

"Meiko, can we just drop-"

"Is this how friendship is?" Miku suddenly cuts in, eyes shiny like a child with a new toy, "I have never seen it firsthand."

Meiko looks at Miku as if the girl suddenly decided to spout another head, her levels of discomfort obviously rising, "What."

Luka manages to save the day — sliding by with her plates in her hands, she places one in front of each guest before sitting down herself. "Yes, this is friendship, what else would this be?" Only after she asks, Luka realizes there are several things this could be and she lets out a tiny, disgruntled sigh.

Meiko snorts loudly, snickering across the table, "That was a horrible question."

Ignoring Meiko's jib, Luka looks over at Miku to see the tealette gaping at the food, not even trying to hide the sudden line of drool threatening to splash onto the very expensive table cloth. Before Luka can worry and stop Miku from spitting all over the place, the girl sinks down, fingers on the table, head halfway peeked over it.

"What is this? Its aroma is more than exquisite."

Meiko's eyebrows furrow, the older woman spoons some of the mixture and Miku watches with rapt attention as she guides the spoon into her mouth, between little chews, the brunette manages to muffle out, "You've never had omurice?"

"Omu-omu?" Miku echoes, furrowing her brow. With a finger, Miku pokes at the food, watching the egg jiggle with delight, "I have never heard of such a thing in all of my studies concerning Japan."

Luka shakes her head. Although she can understand food not being a part of whatever studying Miku did, it's just kind of sad. Ever since Luka stopped having people from her job hassle her about her appearance, she stopped giving a flying flip about what she ate. It was the greatest decision she had ever made. There was no reason to try and starve herself because Bob said to, and no reason to make sure she fit into size 0's. She barely gained anything anyways, which was probably her depression at fault, but, well, food.

_Ugh, I don't want to think about it._

"Well it's pretty good, so if you don't start eating it, it'll get-" Meiko's eyes widen when Miku suddenly dips her entire hand into the nicely shaped omelette, "What the _fu_-"

"Language!" Luka cuts her off faster than light because the last thing she needs is an alien shouting _that_ from the rooftops.

Although Luka has to admit, she hadn't really seen that coming either. Maybe that's kind of dumb though, considering Miku is still an alien, and just because she apparently wiki'd Japan or whatever, that doesn't mean she's going to know the right to everything. Although it _is_ kind of common knowledge to be able to tell the difference between finger food and scalding hot 'eat this with something' food.

When Luka thinks of it that way she feels kind of stupid for not properly explaining when she sat down, but most people are going to know silverware when they see it. Obviously aliens are the exception.

When Miku shoves four fingers into her mouth along with a glob of food, she doesn't chew, or even really seem to swallow. The food just kind of seems to not be there anymore, which is freaky as hell. But glancing across the table lets Luka know Meiko is still too stunned about the whole hand-in-food thing to be actually paying attention.

"She just... the spoon was right freaking there." Meiko points at the spoon, sitting on the plate, "It was right _there_."

"Meiko," Luka's voice is bordering on exasperated, "She's not from here, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I think I'm going to ask, what the actual-"

A sudden, low, cooing noise interrupts Meiko's sentence. Luka can just blink when Miku's eyes light up, her fingers slipping from her mouth, "This is one of the most amazing dishes I have ever consumed, and being one of a more prestigious lineage I have tried a lot. I feel the need to tell you I have done myself good choosing you as my-"

Luka panics, though she doesn't show it visibly like usual, quickly cutting the rambling girl off, "So, Meiko, how old were you when you first tried omurice?" Smiling Meiko's favorite smile, Luka swivels in her seat to direct all attention on the brunette, hopefully shutting Miku down. Out the corner of Luka's eye, she can see the distaste on Miku's face, from being cut off no doubt. But rather then complain, the tealette shoves more food into her mouth.

The compliment had been wonderfully nice up until, you know, she started talking about the whole key-and-lock destiny thing. Meiko now looks entirely dubious, continuing to slowly spoon food into her mouth, eyes jumping back and forth between Miku and Luka. Her face, Luka knows, is screaming 'there is something going on here and like hell I'm not going to find out', you can see it in the way Meiko's lip is pull down somewhat, her eyebrows furrowed. She's pissed as hell because she knows something is off, but doesn't know what.

And what can Luka do about that? Absolutely nothing. So Luka continues to smile as if nothing is wrong, prompting the brunette to speak. "Well," Meiko finally starts to answer, "I guess about four or so? Before I met you."

"You've known me your whole life," Luka easily slips into playful banter, "I'm pretty sure I was there when you were having your diapers changed."

Mumbling around a mouth of food, Meiko continues to talk. "I've known you since you were like, what, sixteen, seventeen? That's not a whole life, that's like, a fourth of a half. If I was having my diapers changed then, that's pretty weird."

Luka shrugs, "Some people like that sort of thing, some people have too. I won't discriminate."

"Yeah, well not me!" Meiko suddenly hollers. When she realizes how ridiculous she's being, she sinks back into her chair, her face flushing suddenly. "Don't be stupid," she grounds out, stabbing the jiggling egg on her plate.

Luka smiles, feeling somewhat proud of her ability to make Meiko blush on command. Taking a bite of her food, Luka starts considering maybe explaining the dish since Miku liked it so much. So, the pinkette turns to Miku, about to explain the omurice, but then she see Miku, suddenly donning a look of concentration, fingers still shoved in her mouth.

Luka almost wonders if maybe you can't give aliens omurice, or maybe they can't digest it or something, or maybe it's poison and she just killed her, but then suddenly Miku sits up. "Wait, is your relationship not strictly platonic with Luka? I feel like I have misread the entire situation. Please explain, have you ever, or have you wanted to have physical a non-platonic relationship with one Megurine Luka?"

Luka is dead. Honestly. She doesn't know how else to explain the sudden feeling. It can only be described as death, as if she's extracted herself from her own body and is now looking in through her mind's eye. What can one even say to that? No? A simple no? A simple no does not seem to fit the topic. Yes is obviously no, but no can't be no, and _what the hell was the question again._

_My mind's eye has a horrible sense of humor._

Turning in her seat to slowly regard Meiko, Luka is met with her beet red face, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Luka can't blame her, what do you say to that? A part of Luka wants to calmly explain to Miku that you can't just ask things like that whilst casually eating omurice, but another part of Luka, the stronger part, just wants to flip the table over. Not only is the question horrible, but isn't she somehow indirectly hinting that that's what she wants from the pinkette?

_No. No no no, no._

When Meiko finally manages to swallow what was in her mouth, she calmly puts her spoon down, and then rubs the back of her neck, suddenly, a loud laugh escapes her. "Kid, you're going to literally be the death of me." Then, with a sweeping look over at Luka, Meiko continues, "I'm going to go get a drink with Kaito."

Luka doesn't question it, thanking every entity for this small favor. She nods, "Want a container to take that with you?"

And that's just one of the many Pandora's boxes Luka never wants to open.

* * *

After Meiko had awkwardly escorted herself to the door to leave in a fit of embarrassment and awkwardness, Luka had promptly dumped the contents of Meiko's plate onto Miku's, and told her not to leave the table until she was full.

"You can do _that_ right, can't you?" Luka couldn't help but bite out at the time. Really, it was uncalled for, and by the sudden look of hurt on the younger girl's face, Luka knew it might have been too much. She had wanted Meiko gone too, but, what Miku did was just... it was just a thing. It was a specific thing that Luka didn't want to mention, or talk about, or even hint at. She'll kid around, but some things are just going too awkwardly far. One of the many things Luka can't help but turn tail and run from. _I don't know, I just don't want to think about it._

Miku had gotten the cue and quietly went back to eating, with less vigor, and more dejection than should be possible. From there, Luka had drifted away, and sat on her couch, ready to sleep for the next couple of hours.

Which brings us back to the present.

Luka isn't sure how long it's been since she decided to sit down, tired of watching the tealette gorge herself. She only knows that when she sits up, her eyelids are heavy, her shirt is on the floor, a blanket that hadn't been on her before pools to the ground, and the sunlight streaming in from behind the blinds is brighter than when she had first sat down. Pressing a cool hand to her forehead, Luka slaps her free hand onto the end table nearest the couch, in search of her phone.

She finds it, and quickly slides her thumb across the screen, squinting her eyes around her empty living room. It's times like now that she wishes she had a clock hanging around somewhere. Looking at her phone, the time reads 11:15 AM, and with a sigh Luka realizes she slept practically through all of the previous day.

Who could blame her? Life changing things are often not easy to get over.

Standing up, Luka stretches and yawns, deciding to get some food, and possibly find where her newest house guest disappeared into. She makes her way around the living room and through the kitchen, and when she doesn't find a starved crumpled girl at the foot of the fridge, she gets a little antsy. She had been half-expecting Miku to demand more 'omu-omu'.

"Hatsune-san?"

Her mouth is kind of dry, and her stomach is demanding food, but the disorientation from waking up utterly alone in her apartment is making her continue to search. She happens upon a few bottles of beer, and knows they weren't there when she went to sleep. Either Miku got curious, or Meiko came back to bum around yesterday. The later makes more sense. Meiko, understandably, probably left early into the morning. Does that mean she and Miku had talked while she slept? The possibility was more than slightly disturbing. Luka doesn't trust that Miku managed to keep all the topics, well, wholesome.

Stopping in the middle of her living room again, Luka sighs at having not been able to find the tealette. It's a bit bothering, when someone who speaks both of you being destined and all that suddenly disappears without a trace. Smoothing a hand through her barely tamed pink locks, Luka can't help but worry. The alien barely knows how properly communicate. Only the worst could happen. Just when Luka is about to collapse back onto the couch in a worried frenzy, a piece of paper catches her eye.

Leaning over to pull it from a crumbled mess on the couch, Luka lifts it up to read: '_I've gone to collect my things. Do not distress, I will be back before the sun falls. Much affection, -Miku._'

"Oh god, now I have to hope she doesn't get caught levitating, or worse." Groaning, Luka drops the little sliver of paper, choosing to ignore the sudden calm that swept over herself upon seeing that the alien was indeed returning. Because, well, if she didn't, who knows what would happen.

_Maybe I'm developing Stockholm Syndrome_, the pinkette muses almost thoughtfully as she makes her way towards the kitchen. It's probably a good thing she finally has her life back. It's only been like three days, but times flies when you're feeling so done. Taking out some things to make something to eat, Luka wonders whether the alien could eat spicy things or... not.

The seemingly innocent thought sends Luka's mind frame spiraling out of her grasp. The last time she cared about someone else's preference for food was when she had been in a long term relationship with the guy whom she thought was 'The One'. Luka liked food, despite being prim and proper. Food was a thing Luka took very seriously. If you're a person willing to change your own preference of food, so someone else is happy, there is a thing there. A friend thing, or some other kind of thing. Like possibly Stockholm Syndrome.

A part of Luka, hidden way back in the recesses of her mind tries to point out this thought is entirely stupid. That same part of Luka is currently mocking her. She's been having way too many stupid moments since the other day. She is a very selfless person, and it makes sense she wants to make sure the food won't bother Miku. So she looks at it from another angle, she's simply worried spicy food could kill the alien? Then she looks at it from another angle, spicy foods can cause indigestion and indigestion might cause fire to spew from the alien's mouth? ... And from there she can't think of anything else. It just really bothers her that she actually cares about the wants and needs of an alien invader.

_I feel like I'm being ridiculous... there's only one person I can talk to for reason right now._

There is only one thing Luka knows to do in a situation like this. The first thing is for the very short burst of panic that flares through her like a bad rash, and the next thing is to take her phone out and speed dial Meiko. The brunette answers so fast, Luka wonders if the brunette had been expecting it._ "Luka? You doing okay?"_

"I need you to take me somewhere."

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go see him?" Meiko had grumbled from behind the steering wheel, cutting quick glances to Luka, "The kid's a little perv."

Luka responded after a beat, "He isn't a pervert, Meiko." She then chose to tactfully add, "He's just a teenager. We were young once too."

"I don't recall us playing interactive porn video games though."

Luka hadn't really known how to respond to that, so she chose to shrug her shoulders and watch the more suburban areas pass by.

They had driven in pretty much steady silence, up until Meiko said, in a very begrudging voice, "I don't get why you can't just talk to me."

Luka didn't know how to respond to that either, so she didn't.

Now, standing before a very homey-looking, modern-suburban house, Luka casts a look over her shoulder to give Meiko a little wave, before beginning to walk up the drive way. The walk to the house was almost the most self-deprecating one, like it is every time, where Luka's mind would constantly remind herself how pathetic this whole set up is. It's pathetic, and sad, and she should just turn tail and go back home, and sleep until the sun comes up again.

But then she remembers that this is part of a deal, a very adult, very serious deal, and out of all the things she hasn't earned since her fall from fame, this is the one thing that she earned herself. Kind of stupidly, but so what? Sucking in every ounce of her self-respect up, Luka digs into the pocket of her brown cardigan and pulls out a shiny key.

She easily unlocks the homely white door, clutches the bright shiny door handle in front of herself and without further to do, she swings it open in one quick movement, breezing inside like a hurricane.

"Len-kun, I need your help."

If you had to sum up Megurine Luka's relationship with Kagamine Len, there really would be no one word to cover it. A dozen words couldn't cover it, or even a single sentence. Sure, they're somewhat friends, but, really, the only person Luka can comfortably call her 'friend' would be Meiko, and at one point in time, Kaito, and at another point in time Al, and if you were to jump light years back, Gakupo.

Okay, too far back.

Luka has had friends, she _has_ a friend (not plural), and dumping Kagamine Len into that category is a bit weird to say the least. It just doesn't… fit their dynamic. To Luka, Len is almost, kind of, somewhat like a younger brother. Not exactly though. They're closer than acquaintances, but too far to be friends… Maybe if Luka didn't have Meiko to compare Len to, she would call the young boy a friend.

Instead, she isn't even exactly sure what to call him. They speak maybe once a month, if that. Most of the time, if Luka isn't randomly talking about her life, Len is trying to get her into an 'anime series' or trying to get her to play a 'video game'. The conversations can range between twenty minutes to a couple of hours. As if they're best friends who talk to each other every day.

Best friends rather than a depressed songstress and a bordering-on-NEET teenage boy who call each other once in a blue moon.

How they met was actually pretty comical. Luka had run out on yet another social outing (it's almost like her signature move), and while wandering the street in a slightly fitted track suit, in the rain no less, she had accidentally run into Len who was salivating over a video game. In a slightly disturbed, self-loathing mood, Luka had given him money to pay for it, as an apology for knocking him onto his face. Len had told her he never forgets a kind act, and two days later he had somehow found her phone number and had called her up to ask how her day had been.

It was really freaky, in an adorable kind of way. Despite thinking of it extremely odd, Luka had at first decided to humor him. A couple calls later she was pretty much rattling off everything to him in these spur of the moment, extremely random calls. So no. They aren't really friends, but they are obviously more than acquaintances.

Instead, he's actually, almost kind of like her psychiatrist.

Spinning around in his plush black leather computer seat, Len meets Luka's gaze head on, while donning only a pair of plaid boxer shorts, with his hair not tied back like it usually is, and a splotchy stained tank top, an Xbox controller in hand. Luka doesn't even bat an eyelash as she sits on the teen's freshly made bed. While she can't count on him to be dressed properly every time, the room itself is usually immaculate.

"Oh. Didn't hear you come in. What's up Luka?" Despite the significant age gap, Len casually addresses her as he pushes his chair back to sit at an angle which he can easily see his forty inch HD TV and Luka's distressed face.

It doesn't bother Luka in the slightest when Len unpauses his game and continues as if he hadn't been interrupted. It doesn't even bother Luka that currently the scenes on the game are getting pretty graphic, the squeaky girly voices on the game escalating louder. Luka glances in the direction of the game once, then completely disregards it, choosing to stare at the young man who's tapping buttons as if he isn't even reading the given choices on the screen.

Luka tries to gather her thoughts, tries to plan out exactly what to say and how to say it. She needs to explain the whole alien thing, and the house thing, she doesn't exactly need to go into the details, with the empathy, and the crazy. She just needs to accurately be able to explain.

Logically, she knows you can't believe her situation without experiencing it firsthand, but at this point Luka really needs someone to talk to. She can't talk to Meiko, and she can't exactly talk to the person causing this situation, and honest to god just sitting here is starting to get to Luka. Her palms are sweating, and the escalating gasps on the TV aren't helping, and that one on the screen has teal hair, god, why do the bad things always happen to-

"I have an _alien_ in my home, and I'm_ pretty darn sure_ she wants to sleep with me!"

_If I ever felt out of character, this line is pretty much the sum of it._

The sentence is out, and Luka can't bring it back in. It's too late. Now she has to roll with the punches. She watches Len swivel around in his tiny leather chair, the video game controller falls to the ground, and the absolute shock on his face is enough for even Luka to blush in embarrassment.

"... I feel like I should suggest... an actual psych?"

Luka squeaks, she _actually squeaks_. "What? No, no no, this isn't, I'm not... I'm not going crazy." She can't help but lean in and whisper the word, like it's a sickness and if she says it too loud she'll catch it. She can't stop herself from being over-animated and completely out of character. This is_ the everything_ she's been holding in since 3 days ago.

"Luka, you just said you think-"

"I don't think," Luka cuts in, an almost scowl marring her features, "I know. I wouldn't be coming to you otherwise!"

"Why would you come to me for this kind of thing? I'm used to hearing about your life, and your adventures as a baby-NEET." Luka's face screws up at his choice of words. He quickly slides his hand through his messy hair. "I don't… When did I become an expert on aliens? "

"I don't know. When did you become an expert on my feelings?" When Luka looks at the kid who's been listening to her problems, she's reminded yet again he's just a kid. She almost feels bad for bothering him with this impossible thing that's happening, but then she remembers, "You're the one who told me to call you whenever I needed help."

Len blinks,"... I guess so, but-"

Luka cuts him off, "I don't know what to do. She keeps talking about a coming-of-age-time, and that I'm a lock, and she's a key, and _apparently_ that's code for 'let's sleep together'."

Luka almost sinks down when Len starts to scrutinize her. "Seriously though, you're a lot more... I don't know, animated? Compared to usual."

The pinkette is sure she's going to explode in a bout of anger. "That's because an _alien_ is in my _home_ and _wants me to sleep with her_, and I actually didn't make any_ SPICY FOOD_!"

Okay, while thinking about the thing with spicy foods, it all made sense, and had a lot of reason. Sure, it sounded stupid, but at least in the end it all sort of had a base. Right now though, blurting out 'spicy food' isn't helping, and Luka can't help but be annoyed by her suddenly inaccurate character portrayal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Just Another Mistake

**Pairing**: ?

**Summary**: It's been a year and Luka still isn't over her breakup, her best friend can't even help mask the pain. Now a shut-in, Luka barely lives, choosing instead to drift away. Who knew she was the perfect candidate for a specific, otherworldly being

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloids ain't sh!t and they ain't mine or nothin', a hundred bad reviews can't tell me nothin'

**A/N: **so. two months guys. The plot totally got away from me, and I kind of wrote myself into a hole... for two months. I wrote 3-4 chapters and had planned on backing up and attempting to restart from here, but then I decided I like this chapter and I can fuss over the others _for the next two months_

Thanks for all the lovely reviews/favs/follows guys (also thanks to my beta for being awesome and dealing with me taking weeks to finish things).

* * *

It takes Luka roughly one hour to calm the hell down.

It's an hour filled with ranting, pacing, and awkward pauses filled with highly unpleasant noises coming from Len's game. Somewhere about halfway through that hour, Luka's pacing slowed, and she lost the will to complain, finally ridding herself of the pent up anger and stress from the last three days. Len's interest had been kept for the entirety of the story, all the way up until Luka made full circle.

Clearing her throat, Luka crosses her legs, leaning back on Len's bed. "So, that's my story."

"So, you're just… living with an alien now." Len casually waves his hand. "Because that happens in _all_ the good anime. And I'm not even lying when I say I've played enough hentai to know where this is going." He wiggles an eyebrow, smirking like the somewhat perverted whatever-year-old he is.

Wrinkling her nose, Luka shakes her head. "Don't be so crass, but, yes, I suppose I kind of _am _living with an alien." It wasn't like Luka had suddenly adopted a pet or something.

"Hm." Len takes a second, and Luka can see the wheels in his head turning. "Well, I believe you, if you were wondering." Len shrugs it off, turning towards his game again.

"I actually hadn't a doubt you would believe me. _Meiko_ is another story however." Luka answers honestly, because what else could she say? Len is the nerdiest person she knows, and believe it or not, if anyone is going to latch onto and wholeheartedly believe a story as crazy as hers, it's got to be a crazed fan of some sort.

Len chuckles, almost rolling his eyes. "I don't... I mean I get it, but, how did all of _that _happen in three days, and you're... you're just, here. If that was me, I don't know, I'd be halfway to America by now." Len shakes his moppy hair out, slicking it back with one hand, tying his hair into a ponytail. "Especially with the whole freaky-empathy stuff. Sounds like that girl from _The X-Men._"

Luka's heard of the American comic series, but comics and video games weren't her thing. Shaking her head, Luka shrugs a shoulder. "Well, to be honest, I think I immediately subconsciously accepted she would find me wherever I tried to escape to, plus it helps that I was sort of ... tipsy. As irresponsible as that sounds. Going to the police or military is also pointless, and from there what do you do? I figure it's best to keep her with me, and out of trouble." Luka sighs, rubbing slender fingers across her temple. "This is probably the most overwhelming amount of stress I've felt in years."

"Well," Len pauses, blue eyes flicker over Luka's tired, dreary frame. "Alien insanity and unsatisfied libido aside, I think, maybe she's good for you."

"Good for me." Luka echoes, face unreadable. On the inside, Luka rages, "_Good _for me? I don't quite understand how she can be_ good for me_. She's an annoyance, a hindrance, _stress-inducing_."

Her words come out as a bitter hiss, and it almost surprises herself. On one hand she can understand her own anger, and irritation, but on the other it just seems like so much. What, really, did Miku ever do to deserve her irritation? Ask a couple of uncomfortable questions? Devote her life or whatever to her?

That was it though, the way she casually found someone she didn't really know and just threw herself in head first. It just baffled Luka, in a way. How could someone just bare their heart like that, so easily, and wait for it to be inadvertently trampled? Then again, the girl seemed annoyingly confident. Luka couldn't tell if it was arrogance or stupidity. It just managed to strike a nerve.

When Luka focuses on Len, she realizes immediately that she had spaced out. Len merely tilts his head. "She's keeping your mind occupied." He points out, finally turning his game off, and she doesn't correct him. "She's apparently all you've really thought about these last three days. You're moving on Luka. I'm not exactly surprised it took an _alien_ confessing her undying love for you, either. You're a memory hoarder —it's an OCD-thing for you, and it's good you're getting over it."

Luka purses her lips, unable to even think of a good enough retort. Luka knows she can be obsessive; she has flaws like anyone else. Sometimes it was good having Len ground her of certain facts, other times it was kind of unwanted, and pointless. Like now.

"My mind has been occupied with how... how messed _up _all of this is. It isn't really about _her_. It's just so unfathomable… and unreal… She's just so ... so... _unetheral_." Choosing to ignore how Len's eyebrow ticks up, Luka plows on. "Len-kun, you would have to meet her to really understand. I'm sure being an empath isn't the only trick she has."

"I don't doubt you Luka, but do you see yourself right now? You've shown more emotion in the last hour about something, some_one _who wasn't Gaktard in almost the entirety of the time I've known you. This is good progress. You should be glad an alien decided to choose you as her life-long mating ritual partner or whatever. She's good for you, trust me on this."

It was almost comical to Luka, how easily Len seemed to accept the whole 'out of this world' thing about Miku. _Almost._

Cringing almost painfully, Luka squints her eyes. "I'm not exactly _happy _with the outcome of the last few days. If you look at it from your optimistic point of view, I suppose it's a good thing." She can't keep the distaste and begrudging from her voice. "I can see why the situation is a good one, but I can't see how she's _good for me._"

Thinking of the young alien, Luka tries to imagine what a person who is 'good for her' would be like. They would have to match her intelligence, because if they didn't she'd get bored fast. They would have to be funny, charming and self-sacrificing— at this point she's pretty much naming off traits she herself has. Maybe not the funny part, since she's always been a stickler for teasing people and that's not exactly 'being funny'. That's actually just like being kind of a sadist, as Meiko would helpfully point out.

But maybe those traits aren't things she needs in someone. Maybe rather than traits, she should be thinking of other things. Like-

_Wait, when did he even say he meant 'good for me' like that though?_

"She matches your practically anal tendency to be polite?"

Throwing one of the pillows from Len's bed at him, Luka shakes her head, letting her hair tumble over her shoulder, standing up briskly. There really is nothing more for her to say, and staying any later will just leave Meiko even more frustrated. Luka begins to head for the door, quick strides, she looks back at Len, who is holding the thrown pillow while brushing his again mused hair. "You should come over for dinner sometime." An almost fond smile comes to Luka's lips and she doesn't fight it down. "I'll make banana pudding for dessert."

"You know me, Luka," Len waves his hand, smirking somewhat. "As a traditional NEET the only time you'll see me out of here is when I'm going to the convenience store or-"

"Or to the video game store. Right. You told me." Luka interjects, finishing his sentence for him. Shaking her head for what feels like the umpteenth time, Luka continues towards the door. "Call me if you need anything okay?" Luka feels obligated to tack on, even though the young man hardly ever complained, or spoke of himself really. She tried, at first, to get him to open up. He would. It was just... never what she expected to hear. Most of the things she'd found out about his life were things she'd pick up on, or noticed on her own. Len just didn't complain about his life.

"Oh! Bring that girl over here one day! Alien-ness aside, she sounds awesome."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes like a sixteen year old (or Meiko), Luka continues on.

Maybe that was why it was so easy to give in, and talk about her own problems. She always felt like Len was a little bit like herself. You can be open about everything, except for the things that mattered most. That was just how Luka was raised. More than half of the things Luka found herself telling Len, if she were to tell Meiko, the brunette would immediately try to step up and help, or comfort, or be of assistance. While Meiko could be crude, and brash, and brusque, she was so soft, and delicate at heart.

It was weird how opposite Meiko and herself were. While that was how Meiko acted, upon anything Luka would tell her, Luka always found herself closer to crying fits when being open with her. The feeling of being pitied always made her feel even worse. It wasn't like Meiko verbally pitied her, and the brunette almost made it a point to tell Luka that the way she is 'wasn't her normal self', but still, it was in the brunette's expression, and the way she tread over certain conversations like walking on glass. It was just the careful way Meiko could be at times, to let Luka know how she felt.

It made her feel depressed, and just at her wits end. With Len though, not Len, he would step back, hold her away at arm's length and just say it like it was, without a look of pity, without feeling reposeful. It fueled irritation in Luka, not at Len, but at her situation. Rather than feeling sorry for herself, when she spoke to Len, she felt angry that she was even in the situation. She felt like she had to fix it.

With Meiko, she just felt _stuck_ in it. It wasn't the brunette's fault, it was just in her nature to feel bad for Luka, and let her know it. And it wasn't like Luka _liked _obsessing about her break up — it didn't make Luka less open with Meiko. It just made her avoid going into depth with her feelings. It made her feel, honestly, trapped some times. Rather than being stuck between a rock and a hard place, it felt more accurate to describe it as being trapped between a wall and Meiko's open arms. And going into them just_ wasn't _an option.

Filing out of the house, taking tiny controlled steps, Luka observed pictures on the walls. Faces of Len's parents, little-Len, Len's grandparents, filled the house in almost an over abundance. It was sweet. The cozy, four-bedroom, two-story house felt homey, and Luka could never feel cold here. She always felt somewhat _happy _and welcome in this house. Despite the warm, happy-family feeling Luka got walking into the house, looking down at the copy of the key in her hand, Luka doubted she would ever meet the rest of Len's family. It was just a gut feeling.

Stepping out of the house, Luka looked back up at the illuminated window of Len's room. She couldn't really help but frown.

_'Good for me', hm?_

* * *

After driving back home in stifled silence, Luka immediately decided that Meiko was now officially in a bad mood after having to drive her to Len's house. It wasn't like it was _really_ noticeable, the brunette was _pouting _or anything. It was just, like most things that made Meiko uncomfortable, if she felt it had to do with Luka personally she tried to bulldoze through it by making stupid jokes, and talking about stupid things.

Sometimes Meiko couldn't even do that without seeming somewhat awkward. Since Meiko was such an expressive and easily readable person though, it never worked, and it just made Luka feel out of her element. Meiko wasn't the one who was supposed to hide how she felt. That was Luka's thing.

So she shooed the brunette home, under the guise that Miku was possibly in her home somewhere, waiting to tackle her to the ground.

"Hatsune-san is still learning that she's not supposed to tackle people she doesn't like," Luka said, poking her pink head into Meiko's red convertible. "I should be able to get her to stop, eventually."

The brunette settled back into her seat, clicked her seat belt back on, and made somewhat of a face. "I still can't believe you hired a maid."

"She's like a loyal puppy." Luka shrugged. Okay, so, maybe likening an alien to a puppy isn't the smartest thing she's said all day. But she could work with it.

Meiko had snorted, narrowing her eyes. "A puppy with the tackle of a freaking demon."

Luka just smiled. "Maybe I would have hired you, if you would wear French maid outfits more often."

The brunette sped away, spluttering about porn or something.

It was later in the day now, and looking around at her undoubtedly cleaner living arrangements, Luka wasn't sure what to do. Her house is quieter than it's been in the past two years. It's the quietest it's been in the last three days, by tenfold. It just seems… too quiet. Usually, Luka spends the entire day procrastinating from cleaning, but now that her home is actually _clean _she can't find it in herself to read magazines and laze around under the guise that she's going to eventually start cleaning.

Poking her maroon-colored couch with a slight face, Luka sighs. Well, when her home wasn't as dirty as it had previously been, what else had she done? When Meiko wasn't dragging her out, and while _now _it had been quite frequently, before, it wasn't as bad. Because just a few months earlier Luka had been somewhat grouchier, so Meiko kept her distance a little more.

She'd mellowed out considerably in the last few months, but her version of 'mellow' was more like 'acting without a soul'. Meiko found dealing with Emotionless!Luka a lot easier, and thus dragged her to more places. As Luka glided through her home, hands behind her back, she couldn't think of anything. Did she honestly just do nothing all day long? She slept, she ate, she read magazines that she hated, and thought about could have and might have beens. Her life is in shambles, and while she was wasting it, all she could do was complain about how she never did anything and how nothing ever worked.

She also never really did anything to fix it, and she accepted that, but looking at her entirely empty house, she couldn't help but feel it reflected how she was on the inside. All she could think of was how she squandered time, wasting away, quite literally leaving her sort of empty.

_Was my life always this uneventful? I guess, comparing my previous life to my 'life with an alien' ,it does make everything seem a lot different._

A lot more boring, is what she means.

Making her way into her room, Luka admires the walls. The posters, and ripped out pieces of paper with composed songs, chords and lyrics, sheet music thumb-tacked to her body length mirror, and the dusty Ibanez acoustic sitting in the corner. The sky blue walls seem bluer, and the mahogany wood floors seemed brighter. And as Luka looks at all her room has to offer, she can't help but try to fathom the fact, even during her spiraling pit into depression, she never once ripped a note off the wall. She never untacked a note, or covered a poster. Even her first photo shoot picture she had with Meiko, the exact photo shoot she met Gakupo at, still sat in a frame by her bedside. Although it used to be covered in trash, now it sat there, shiny and new, and her own nervous, beaming face stared back at her.

It was as if she had put everything back in its place herself.

As she walked through her room, mind clearer than it had been in days, she ended up approaching her guitar. Seeing it shiny, almost new, the layer of dust that had coated it gone led a tiny gasp, a slight titter to pass her lips. Her fingers skim over the frets, and she ached at how easily her fingertips gave for the strings. She had lost her calluses.

Pulling away from her guitar as if it burned, Luka turned to leave her room and immediately screamed, coming face to face with stream of teal hair, and an eagerly smiling face. "Fu—Hatsune-san!" The girl was upside down, hovering merely inches behind her, her crazy, cosplay-esque outfit on. Placing a hand to her heart, Luka felt aggravation flare up. "How long have you been watching me?"

Miku had been smiling widely. Her lips parted to answer, but Luka could tell maybe she thought better after noticing how irritated she seemed. "Not that long," Miku's voice was almost coaxing. "Just about ever since you walked in here. I suppose you hadn't noticed me come in through the window." She seemed to be musing about that last part, but it still served to irritate Luka.

Turning to look at her indeed gaping open window, Luka narrows her eyes. "You should have knocked on the door! I could have let you in!" Luka groaned. "And don't... don't _float _around me, it's just not right."

Miku frowns, easily curling into a ball to somersault into place, drifting down to meet the floor. At her full height with her suit on, the platformed shoes gave her more inches, making her almost Luka's height. It was a stupid observation, but one that Luka picked up on immediately.

"You don't want anyone to possibly acquire a photo of me, so I figured not using any of the main entrances would eliminate that problem." Miku beamed with her explanation, looking almost too proud.

And really, she was right. "I — that is very true." Luka admits, running a hand through her hair. "Just don't sneak up on me, it's… not exactly polite."

Nodding almost too obediently, Miku grins. "If it would make you more comfortable, I will do my best. It is incredibly hard not to sneak up on someone so unguarded though." The tealette flicks a wrist out, and suddenly this metallic black band seems to form around her wrist, popping up with the same sound old AOL instant messaging boxes made.

While Luka is aware of the whole alien thing, seeing things like this isn't an everyday thing. So in her mind, it's understandable that she stumbles back some when a tiny screen seems to light up, illuminated from a tiny light in one of her black wristbands. Sliding her fingers over the screen, typing in something written in words and characters Luka can't even begin to try to wrap her head around, the alien presses her wrists together and a low hum emanates from them.

Luka's eyes widen as she watches in almost rapt fascination at the change, if possible the suit-thing seems to unlock, pieces unlatching, opening, and unraveling from her body, letting out a burst of compressed cold air from where it meets at her neck. Then with a gentle whirl it pulls back, snakes down her arms into the slightly unlocked wristbands, glowing a very dull pink, retracting from her body until she's left in a pair of what looks like (and is) a pair of Luka's shorts, and an oversized white shirt. The only remnants of the very robotic suit are the black metal bands around her wrists and the very dangerous-looking metal loops holding her hair in place.

"I apologize for my very lacking AOS, I haven't really had the chance to update to a soundless, less ostentatious model…" Miku paused, taking notice of the very dumbfounded looking pinkette. "Luka? Are you feeling alright?"

Blinking, and shaking her head, Luka can't resist chuckling, "I... you seem to forget quite easily you're not from here." Luka can't help the slight, lopsided smile that her face seems to don when Miku tilts her head.

Looking from her wrists, up to Luka, Miku does this twice more before making a face. It's a cross between shock, and a pout, is the only way Luka can think to explain it. With a sigh, Miku speaks up. "Oh, that is very true. Believe it or not, we are all properly trained to be sent from our home planet to inhabit others. We have a training class to teach us how to blend properly." Placing a hand to her neck, Miku smiles, and then, suddenly a little red dot appears on her cheek. It starts as one, and then little clutters fan out over her nose, cheeks, and when Luka squints, even her ears. Luka tilts her head in silent wonder.

Before she can open her mouth to ask, Miku beats her to it, although seemingly unaware,"I actually failed that seminar twice."

The slight embarrassed giggle Miku has, that, stupidly enough, reminds Luka of little bells chiming, all out of sync and almost nervous is a surprisingly humanizing move. Luka had earlier wondered if the tealette was stupid, or arrogant, or confident maybe, but seeing as how she can't exactly overlook her faults, Luka decides she probably isn't a pompous arrogant ass. Which is a good thing.

Not like it really matters, however.

When Luka feels the telltale ache of hunger, she slips around the tealette, and makes her way into the living room, towards the kitchen. "What is an AOS?" She asks, because she'd rather not stand around in silence.

She can hear the tealette padding away after her, and it's almost disconcerting how loud each footstep seems to fall behind her, almost as if on purpose, "It's an acronym, it, well…" Looking over her shoulder, Luka can see the concentration on the younger girls face. "It's a rough translation, also in English, but I suppose '_Append Operating System_' is about as close as I can get in your human tongue."

Throwing her kitchen cabinet doors open, Luka flicks through random cans and packages of food. Her eyes settle on a can at the far back, a family-pack sized can of tuna. Yes. This is what she wanted. "_Append_?" Luka echoes back, with almost flawless English pronunciation, a hundred times better than Miku's. "Why append, I don't see how-"

"_Append_, to add… to… amplify, intensify, heighten, or… increase," Miku rambles, and at this point, rather than sound smart, it sounds choppy, more like babbling than actual explaining. Like Len when he rants about his favorite video games. "It's like an armor, I guess, that-"

"Makes you stronger?" Luka pops the top of the can, her mouth waters as she remembers she hasn't eaten anything all day. Emptying the chopped contents into a bowl, Luka pulls out a bottle of mayonnaise. The good stuff.

"It actually helps us _limit_ our powers." Miku offers, walking over to peer into the bowl. "Physical, mental, psychic abilities, are all things we have problems controlling. At a very young age we are fitted with a suit, that is to grow with us, to stop us from hurting others, ourselves. Of course it has other practicalities that keep us from getting rid of them. Such as with space travel, and anti-gravitational distortion fields, cloaking."

Luka processes the information slowly, not exactly _getting _it, but understanding in a way. She nods to show Miku has her attention as she starts pulling a bag of bread from the counter. While it was _weird _listening to Miku speak about alien things, it was also somewhat fascinating. While fixing her simple sandwich, Luka remembers how Miku had actually been gone longer than she had, "So, what did you go get?"

Looking down at the tealette, Luka suddenly sighs, realizing that all of Miku's attention has been put on the food. Wide cerulean eyes seem to twinkle with wonder, and amazement. If possible, Luka is pretty sure she sees a trail of drool starting to dribble down her chin. Quickly pulling the bowl away, Luka frowns, "Hatsune-san."

Snapping out of her stupor, Miku wipes her lower lip with the back of her hand, a smile on her face. "My apologies. Anyways, I actually went to acquire an add-on for my AOS, a very precious part of my floater units which I had left in the grassy field, so I had to go retrieve it. I made sure to leave a note, so you would not worry about my safety." The tealette's eyes seem to shine with, what Luka can only guess, is pride. Maybe at having been smart enough to leave a note? Luka doesn't know.

"I was actually worried about the paparazzi, but that too I suppose." Luka responds airily passing Miku whatever was left in the bowl. When the tealette makes a face, a tiny 'geh' noise accompanying it, Luka walks away choosing to take a seat on the couch as she takes a bite of her tuna sandwich.

Miku follows up closely behind her, holding the entire bowl with about five slices of bread piled up high. Luka watches the tealette settle down onto the couch, cross her legs, and nibble on a piece of bread. She pauses her nibbling to pull the slice back and observe it a little, she holds it to her tongue and looks thoughtful for a second before commencing to shove the entire piece into her mouth. Luka flinches some at the sheer weirdness of it. Miku smiles, looking almost blissfully happy with her decision before moving on to another piece.

Luka doesn't fail to notice the gap between them, how purposefully far away Miku sits, but to be honest she's kind of thankful for it. She probably won't ever feel comfortable with the alien close to her, but it's not like it matters. Luka looks down at her hand, she had previously taken off the gauze just the other day, but two tiny, almost pin prick sized red marks still remains.

Looking at it, makes Luka wonder when all of this is going to be over. "When do you plan on leaving, Hatsune-san?" When Miku shoots her with a confused look, Luka elaborates, "Me, when do you plan on giving up?"

Miku actually looks affronted, a piece of bread sticking out from between her lips. She's quick to swallow it, seeming to forget to chew, a tiny frown marring itself to her face. "I've pledged myself to you, I can't just _leave _you now. Do you not realize how wrong of me that would be?"

_Do you not realize how much I don't care? _Flexing her fingers, Luka sets her jaw before continuing. "How long do you plan to stay here, on this planet, then? What isyour goal in all of this?" Luka thinks maybe she can confirm Miku's goal by asking straight out. The tealette slips a few fingers into the bowl of tuna, bringing it to her lips to suck them clean.

"I plan to stay until you reciprocate, and I complete my mission." Miku says it simply, around a mouthful of food.

Luka can feel the beginnings of a migraine brewing, "Okay, but what if that's never? What if I never do? Then what will you do?" Luka feels like she's dealing with a brick wall and she can't help but feel as if she's acting like a five-year old kid. The entirety of the situation is ridiculous and arguing is pointless, but like Luka had thought earlier, Miku certainty is frustrating.

"Never is not a plausible scenario."

Luka bites down on her lip to keep from screaming at the girl. Pulling a napkin from the coffee table, the pinkette wipes her hands clean of crumbs from her sandwich. She takes her time, being almost meticulous, keeping herself calm in the process. She started this conversation, jumping up and just flat out leaving because the discussion is not going her way, is just ridiculous in Luka's eyes.

It takes about three minutes to calm down enough to answer, and when she looks over at the tealette, Miku is regarding her with such an icy calm expression, Luka almost doesn't want to continue speaking about it. But it's bothering her and she just needs straight answers. Not 'of course this is going to go my way' remarks. Not 'I refuse to answer what will happen if this doesn't go my way' comments.

"Okay, fine, it's a possibility, I suppose, that I could one day … fall for you." It was the overstatement of the year. "Anyone has that chance. But what if that takes months? Years? An eternity? I'm still not even over my last _break-up. _I could never just throw myself at you. After waiting for forever, eventually, this 'pledge' will _have_ to be considered useless to you."

And that sort of does it. Miku seems to snap. Sitting up, she regards Luka with such a fierce look, Luka doesn't know what to say. It's mostly because of Miku's _eyes, _deep in the almost luminescent teal, is this bright ring around her pupils, a brighter teal, like a strong back light that seems to grow brighter, and pulse with a faint ghost white.

"This pledge I made to you is one that _cannot _be broken. Not by man, not by any powerful entity, or a God. Not by sickness, or mental illness. Not even death shall break this, what you call, a _possibility. _It will never be useless — not to me — not ever."

All Luka can do really, is stare deeper, and soundlessly close her mouth. She really can't think of a time someone had been so determined in their entire life to, what, _sleep _with her? Because that's where all this crumbles back down to, if she's correct. But she doesn't even know if she's correct because Miku apparently can't answer questions like a normal person. Obviously because she's an alien.

Still, after that speech, Luka can't find it in herself to question or mock Miku's words.

For the time being.

* * *

**A/N: **I can only be so creative for Miku's alien race. someone tell me she's alien enough


End file.
